Light Casting Shadows
by ArtemisArrow45
Summary: Sora is sent to Remnant by order of Master Yen-Sid to both fend off the Organization and Show the Mark of Mastery. As he arrives he crosses paths with a certain black cat and the two begin a long and dangerous adventure together. (I know the Summary sucks, sorry)
1. LCS: Prologue

**A/N: Welcome to the second story of these Kingdom Hearts Crossovers. Here we Follow Sora as he Journeys to the World of Remnant and oh boy I have a lot planned for this boy. Now a few things before we start: First, this story is Connected to my other story 'Dawn of Lies' so go and check that out to see what Riku is up to, that story is Also the Starting point. Second, I won't have Sora lose all his abilities like in KH3, he still has all of his upgraded spells and Advanced techniques. Finally, this story will also deal with how Sora gets control of his Anti-Form. (you should know where that goes) Alright that's everything, enjoy the Story everyone.**

* * *

_Location: Mysterious Tower_

After Riku left for his mission, Sora awaited eagerly for his mission next. Yen-Sid could see the excitement on the boys face and he gave him a small smile.

"Settle down Sora, I know you're excited but I need you to focus." The Old Wizard said. Sora gave a quick nod and put his arms behind his back. "Now I'll explain your mission. As I said, This world just like the world Riku departed to is almost submerged in Darkness and I fear the Organization will take advantage of this. The world is Known as Remnant and I have an old friend their that I wish for you to see. The coordinates are already programmed into your Gummi Ship, just put on auto-pilot and it will take you right to him." The Master explained. Sora's smile grew.

"Sure no problem, I can't wait to to knock some Organization heads!" He said raising a fist in the air.

"You need to calm down, this isn't a game Sora." Donald said in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah remember what happened last time you fought the-" Donald quickly put a hand over goofy's mouth, but it was too late. Sora knew what he was going to say and his smile all but vanished.

"I know, I was stupid and let them get the upper hand on me." He then looked to Yen-Sid with a look of determination on his face. But not this time, I promise I'll be more careful and I'll be more alert this time." He said in a serious tone. Yen-Sid saw the determination in his eyes and he nodded.

"Very well Sora, go forth and show the world what you can do." He said smiling at the boy again. Sora nodded and turned to leave only to be stopped by Donald and Goofy.

"We're going with you!" Donald said.

"Yea us three gotta stick together." Goofy said with a smile. Sora smiled at the two, but before he could speak up Master Yen-Sid beat hit too it.

"I'm sorry you two, but this is Sora's mission to complete alone. This is his chance for him to show the Mark of Mastery and obtain the power that was taken from him during his first exam 'The Power of Waking'." The wise old man said. Donald and Goofy looked very sad after hearing this, but Sora put a hand on both of their shoulders and smiled at them.

"It'll be ok, I know you both what to look out for me and I really appreciate it. This is my mission though and I'm sure you both are needed here and at Disney Castle. I'm counting on you both to keep everyone safe while me and Riku are gone." The brunette said. Donald and Goofy looked at one another and nodded.

"We got it Sora." Goofy said.

"Yea, we'll even start training again to keep ourselves busy." Donald said. Sora nodded.

"I hope to see you both even stronger than me when I get back then." Sora said.

"Oh you mean how we normally are." Donald said with a smirk. "HEY!" Sora said in an annoyed tone. Donald and Goofy Laughed. Sora rolled his eyes and walked passed them.

"I'll be back soon, See you all later." With that, the young Keyblader went on his way to his Gummi Ship. As he walked down the stairs of the tower, Sora took a deep breath and frowned a bit. "I have to be smart this time around, no more falling for the Organizations tricks." He said as determined as ever. He then took out Kairi's Lucky Charm and took a long look at it. "I know the two of us said we'd stay friends, but I'm glad you let me keep this and that you got my back." Sora said with a small smile. Sora then reached the tower entrance and stood in front of the door for a few seconds before raising his fist in the air.

"To a New Adventure!" With that Sora opened the door and ran to the Gummi Ship.

* * *

_Timeskip_

Sora had been sitting in the cockpit of the Gummi Ship for about two hours and was getting really bored.

"How much longer?" He asked looking at one of the onboard screens. It seemed like he was getting very close, like another five minutes or so. He then looked out the window to see if he could see the world from a distance and as he did he saw something that shocked him. "What in the world…" Was all Sora could say as he passed by a broken moon.

"What happened… I'm not sure I want to find out." Sora said in a worried tone. The boy then looked to the planet in question and from his distance it looked… kinda baron. Sure there was plenty of land and water, but the land looked mostly gray.

"Forget the moon, what happened to this world?" Sora began asking himself. The Gummi Ship's thrusters kicked into overdrive and Once Sora was close the Auto Pilot shut off. Sora quickly took the wheel and Began his descent into the new world.

"I have a bad feeling about this place." As he made his way below the clouds, the world actually looked better up close, He looked below and saw a large forest filled with beautiful yet ominous red an black trees. "Wow, this place is kinda creepy." Sora said. As the ship continued on, Sora soon spotted a passing train.

"Huh, reminds me of trains in Twilight-"

**BOOM**

Sora's sentence was cut short and he heard and saw a small explosion on the train.

"Well, Here we go again." Sora said taking the Gummi Ship down to the train

* * *

**A/N: And that's The Prologue, I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you all for the Official first Chapter soon. Please tell me what you think in the comments and if you want to see some things added let me know.**


	2. Runaway Train! Sora vs Spider and Adam!

_Location: Forever Fall, With Sora_

As Sora Lowered the Gummi Ship near the train, he pressed and green button and in an instant the ship disappeared and he landed on the moving train.

"Whoa!" He said gaining his balance. "Alright, let's see what that explosion was about." Sora then ran to the back cars and saw a plum of black smoke coming from the second to last Car.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Sora thought as he kept running. As he reached the car, he saw a girl with a black bow and a boy with black and red clothing fighting what looked like a giant robot...spider. Sora wasn't really sure, but he sure knew what he was going to do next. He quickly summoned his Kingdom key and jumped over to the duo.

_With Adam and Blake, A few minutes ago…_

Blake and Adam had taken out the Atlesian robots quite easily and walked over to the boxes of dust.

"Good work." Adam said to Blake with a smile. Blake nodded, but had a worried look on her face. Adam opened one of the crates and nodded. "Alright, you stay here while I go set the charges." He said before closing the crate. Blake looked at him with wide eyes.

"Charges, what charges? Our mission is to decouple the cars and take the dust. No unnecessary noise and no bloodshed." She said.

"Missions change Blake, I'm just doing what's best for us and our people. Beside this train is Atlas Property, they won't care if one train goes ka-boom." Adam explained cooly.

"But what about the crew members and the passengers?" Blake asked just as cooly.

"What about them?" Adam said cruley. Blake gasped at this.

"Adam there are innocent people on this train, what if there are children?" She asked trying to make the boy think. Adam seemed to flinch after hearing the children part, but he kept his composure.

"We all need to make sacrifices Blake, I know it's cruel but we need to think about what's right for the faunas." Adam said not looking at her. Blake could hardly believe what see was hearing, She knew Adam was getting bad but this...this was just wrong.

"Adam, you can't just-" Before Blake could say anything else Adam pushed her out of the way of a robotic leg. Blake quickly got her bearings and looked at the mechanical monstrosity. It had four legs on its abdomen, two arms and an upright oriented body. It possessed four cannons, one at the end of each arm, and two larger ones mounted on its shoulders.

"Seriously, where do they come up with these things?" Adam said holding onto his weapon.

"Like it matters." Blake said drawing Gamble Shroud. Adam dashed toward the Spider Drone attempting to cut one of its legs off, but instead the Drone quickly activated a Hard-light Shield and blocked the attack.

The Spider then aimed one of its cannons at Adam and fired multiple energy rounds at him. Adam quickly blocked each round with is blade while also charging his semblance. Blake charged the spider and slicing away at it's legs hoping to make it lose balance, but the Spider turned its attention towards her knocked her on her back with one of its other legs.

"Blake!" Adam said running over to her. The Spider raised one of its legs and was about to step on Blake only for Adam to quickly pick her up and move her out of the way. "You OK?" He asked putting her down.

"I'm fine, but we need to get- oh god!" Blake said with wide eyes. Adam looked up to see that the Spider had merged all of its cannons into one and began charging.

"Dammit!" Adam said before the Spider fired a massive energy beam at the two. Blake and Adam both braced themselves and the beam connected with them blasting them out of the car and into another one. The duo were on their backs and groaning.

"That wasn't fun." Blake said slowly getting up.

"Looks like Atlas has upgraded a bit more, we need to take that thing out now." Adam said also getting up.

"How do we get-" Blake didn't finish her sentence as the Spider jumped in front of them and knocked them back from the shock-wave.

"Get up Blake!" Adam Ordered. Blake tried getting but her Aura was running low and she was losing strength.

"I can't." She said. Adam grit his teeth and looked at the Spider who had already begun charging its four cannons once again. Adam then got in front of Blake and got ready to attack. The Spider then fired another massive beam of Energy at the two and just as Adam was about to try and absorb it.

"Reflega!" Suddenly, a large barrier of light was now covering Adam and Blake, protecting them from the Spider's attack.

"What the?" Adam asked in confusion. Blake was just as confused as Adam was.

"Is this a Hard-light Shield?" She asked.

"Hey, are you both OK?" Blake and Adam turned around and saw a human boy about their age standing behind them.

He was wearing a navy blue v-neck t-shirt with white hemming and a red front pocket, and black chap-style shorts with yellow belts holding on two red pockets on either leg. He had a black hooded jacket with white hemming and pauldron-like additions on the shoulder with yellow belts hanging off the front, black fingerless gloves with white hemming, a yellow wrist strap, and white straps making an X across the back of the hand. His shoes are black and yellow with blue straps and a zipper running the length of each shoe, and a silver crown necklace. His hair was brown and spiky and his eyes were a brilliant blue.

"Who are you?" Adam asked pointing his sword at the boy. The boy didn't flinch as he thought that Adam was probably on edge.

"I'm Sora, I saw you fighting that giant spider. So I decided to help and it looks like-" Sora walked over. The duo and smiled at them. "I got here just in time." He said. Blake looked at. Sora with a confused look on her face, Sora himself then raises his Keyblade in the Air. "Curaga!" He said as three yellow flowers above him, Blake and Adam and a flurry of petals flew all around them. Blake and Adam felt their strength and Aura returning to them.

"What in the, how did you?" Blake asked standing up.

"Is that your Semblance Human?" Adam asked trying to hide the surprise in his voice. Sora raised an eyebrow at the two, it was just a simple 'Cure Spell'.

"I can explain that later, right now we should focus on the enemy in front of us." Sora said pointing at the Spider who was still firing energy rounds at the shield. Adam just growled and was about strike Sora down, but he began to think.

"_He did save and heal us, so i guess he'll be useful ...at least until we beat that thing." _Adam then looked to Sora.

"Very well.. Sora was it?" Adam asked. Sora nodded.

"That's me!" He said giving them a big smile. Blake couldn't help but smile back at Sora, there was something very pure about his.

"I'm Adam and this is Blake." Adam said keeping his cool.

"Nice to meet you both, come on let's take this thing down." Sora said getting into his battle stance. Adam and Blake nodded and stood next to the boy as he dropped the barrier. Sora then Positioned his Keyblade and dashed toward the Spider with Great speed.

"Sonic Blade!" Sora said as he struck the Spider from all sides causing it to slightly lose its balance. "Blake, Adam, Now!" Sora said as the Faunus duo began rushed the Spider and with two powerful slashes they cut off two of its legs. "Nice job!" Sora said.

"Thanks!" Blake said back to him.

"You are pretty skilled human, how did you do that just now?" Adam asked curiously.

"Like I said I'll tell you later, right now though!" Sora then leap towards the Spider and raised his Keyblade.

"Ars Arcanums!" He shouted as he unleashed a flurry of slashes on the Spider's main body. He then swiftly moved behind the Spider and unleashed thirteen slashes on it's back. Blake and Adam watch in awe at the display, sure the two have shown off impressive speed before, but seeing Sora do what he did was ...dazzling to say the least.

"Wow and I thought you were fast." Blake said with wide eyes.

"Hmmm, he is quite impressive. He doesn't seem to be a Huntsman in training and he doesn't see like a fighter from Atlas." Adam said analyzing Sora.

"Maybe he trained outside the Kingdoms like we did." Blake said.

"Whatever the case, he might be a threat to us." Adam said narrowing his eyes under his eyes. Blake quickly turned to Adam with a worried look on her face.

"Adam he's helping us!" She said in a pleading tone.

"He's still a human Blake and helpful of not he's still our emeny." Adam explained.

"ADAM!" Blake said with a growl. Sora gained a good distance away from the Spider and saw that the two faunus were arguing.

"Hey are you both ok?" He asked in a worried tone. Before Blake could warn him of what was happening, Adam then charged the Spider and unleashed a few slashes of his own.

"It's nothing, focus on the Spider!" Adam said. Sora nodded and looked to Blake.

"You ready?" He asked with a confident smile. Blake looked between Sora and Adam and took a deep breath.

"Yes, let's go!" She said. Adam jumped away from the Spider and looked to Balke and Sora. "Buy me some time you two!" He ordered.

"What for?" Sora asked.

"Just do it!" Adam said as his hair and clothes began to glow. Sora nodded as He and Blake rushed to Spider. Once Sora was close he pointed his Keyblade at the Spider.

"Mega Flare!" Sora yelled as he fired a large fireball at the Spider and causing a small explosion. After the explosion Blake threw Gambol Shroud at the Spider and used the Ribbons to launch herself into the sky. She then pulled Gambol Shroud back into her hand and started her descent. Sora figured out what she was about to do and positioned his Keyblade.

"Thunder Dash!" He said as his Keyblade was now covered in electricity and he dashed toward the Spider with great speed. Both Blake and Sora struck the Spider with two very powerful slashes damaging it greatly, but not completely destroying it. Blake and Sora landed next to each other and took a few steps back as the Spider combined his four cannons once again and began charging.

"MOVE!" Blake and Sora turned their heads to Adam and saw that his body glowing bright red. Soon the Spider fired his massive energy beam at the trio, Blake and Sora quickly jumped out of the way and Adam himself just smirked.

"Adam, get out of the way." Sora said in a worried tone. Adam ignored the boy and slightly unsheathed Wilt and Blush absorbing the blast and re-sheathing his blade.

"Thanks for that!" He said with a sinister smile. The Spider them began to move and it jump into the air to attack Adam once more. Adam didn't flinch as he slowly unsheathed Wilt and Blush only this time, his blade was glowing as bright as his Aura and with one slow yet powerful slash of his blade the Spider was slowly but surely disintegrating. From Blake and Sora's perspective it looked like the Spider was turning into flower petals.

"Wow!" Sora said impressed with Adam's display of power. Blake on the other hand had seen this plenty of times so it wasn't very surprising. Adam then re-sheathed his blade and the glow of his Aura died down.

"That's that." He said after taking a deep breath.

"That was AWESOME!" Adam turned to Sora who was running over to him. "You got some serious power Adam, I've never seen anything like that before." He said with a smile on his face. Adam didn't know why, but he felt a small surge of satisfaction after being praised by Sora.

"You weren't too bad yourself human." Adam said honestly. Blake watched the exchange between the two and hoped it wasn't about to go south. Adam then frowned at the brown haired boy and put his hand on his blade. "But your usefulness has ended!" He said rushing Sora. Sora's eyes widened and raised his Keyblade to block Adam's attack.

"W-what the heck, why are you attacking me?" Sora said holding Adam back.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful that you help Blake and I but you're still human scum." Adam said with a growl. Sora was even more confused now, he didn't know why this guys attitude took a complete 180.

"Adam Stop, He just help us!" Blake pleaded. Sora then kicked Adam away and jumped a few feet away from him.

"You know as well as I do Blake, humans are our enemies and he is no exception!" Adam said charging Sora again. Sora went on the defensive very quickly, he was blocking everyone of Adams slashes.

"Counter Rush!" Sora said Blocking another one of Adam's slashes and then unleashing a flurry of slashes of his own on Adam knocking the Bull Faunus back.

"Look, I don't want to fight you! Can't we just talk this out!?" Sora asked not wanting to escalate the situation.

"No we can't!' Adam said as his aura began flaring up again. Sora just sighed.

"Fine, if that's how you want it." He said getting into his fighting battle stance. Blake honestly didn't know what to do right now, she knew Adam was getting bad and this just proves how bad he's gotten.

"I'll grant you a swift end human!" Adam said as he jumped toward Sora. Sora Jumped as well and while in mid air the two clashed both blocking the others attacks until they landed back on the ground.

"Aerial Slam!" Sora said as quickly appeared in front of Adam and knocked him into the air and pushed him back onto the ground with a powerful slash. Adam didn't let that stop him though, he stood back up and delivered three slashes to Sora's chest as he was falling back down. Sora didn't let the pain get to him and he landed safely. Blake had had enough and got between Sora and Adam.

"Stop it, this fight is meaningless! No one gains nothing here, please just stop." She pleaded. Sora saw the sad look on her face and lowered his keyblade, but Adam kept his guard up.

"Get out of the way Blake!" Adam Ordered.

"No, you need to stop! He saved the two of us and this is how you repay him!" Blake argued.

"It doesn't matter, the actions of one human doesn't excuse actions of his entire race!" Adam argued back. Sora didn't know what to think right now, were humans in this world the bad guys or was this guy a victim to something humans did to him.

"It does matter, he didn't care what you were when you saw you! He helped us out of the kindness of his heart and you just attack him!" Blake said angrily. Adam had had enough of this conversation.

"Get out of my way Blake or else." He threatened. Blake stood her ground and narrowed her eyes at Adam.

"No!" She said defiantly. Adam gritted his teeth and rushed toward Blake getting ready to attack.

"DEEP FREEZE!" Suddenly a strong and cold whirlwind appeared around Adam and began freaking him.

"What the- what...is ...this?" He asked as his body was slowly being frozen over. Blake looked behind her and saw Sora's Keyblade covered in a bright blue aura. She then took this opportunity to run towards Sora and grabbed his arm.

"We have to go now!" She said pulling him.

"Wait we- WHOA!" Sora said being dragged along by Blake. Adam saw this and his aura to flare up once again to try and melt the ice. Blake and Sora were now on the next car and turned back to Adam who was thawing the ice.

"OK now what?" Sora asked. Blake didn't answer and took out Gamble Shroud. As she did, Adam freed himself from the ice and began running toward the two.

"Goodbye Adam!" She said before slicing the line connecting the cars. Sora then pointed his Keyblade at Adam's car.

"Bind!" He said as a small yellow ring appeared around Adam and stopped his movements altogether.

"No..NO! BLAKE!" He screamed as his car got further away for Sora and Blake. Blake had a look of guilt on her face and she sat down on a crate to think about what she just did. Sora looked at the black haired girl and sat next to her.

"Are you ok?" He asked in a concerned tone. Blake just shook her head, not wanting to talk right now. Sora respected this and gave the girl some space.

"_I feel like I already screwed up this mission._

**A/N: Alright that's that! Sora and Blake have officially started their journey together and boy is it a rough start. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you all in the next one. Comments and ****Criticism are always welcome!**


	3. The Cat and the Key! Blake's new Path!

_Location: Forever Fall_

It had only been half an hour since Sora and Blake had left Adam behind and she still hadn't spoken to the young Keyblade Warrior. Sora looked over to her a few times to see if she was alright and each time she was in deep thought.

"_Maybe I shouldn't have interfered with that. Donald is always telling me not to mess with the 'World Order'." _Sora thought with a small frown on his face. He then looked over to Blake again.

"Um… Blake?"

The girl jumped slightly before looked Sora. "I'm sorry, what is it?" She asked back.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Blake heard the concern in his voice and noticed the worry in his eyes.

"Honestly I don't know, I feel like I made both the worst and best decision of my life." She explained.

"How so?" Sora asked curiously. Blake really didn't want to go into detail about her time in the White Fang or about her time with Adam. Sora was answered with silence for a few seconds and decided to take a small guess.

"Are you talking about leaving Adam behind?" He asked. Blake just looked at Sora with wide eyes. "Look I'm not sure what happened back there, but you seem pretty tore up about it." Sora said. Blake just sighed.

"Look I can't tell you too much, but I've been thinking about leaving Adam for a while now. He's ... changed so much for the guy I used to know and he's been getting worse." Blake explained looking down. Sora took a moment to process what Blake had told him and for some reason he had a strange sense of Deja Vu. Before Sora could press the subject more Blake spoke up again. "Look Sora, I understand you're trying to make me feel better or whatever but right now I just need to think." She said. Sora nodded.

"Ok, but can I offer a suggestion? He asked. Blake nodded. "I think it would be a good idea to get off this train and find a town of something. The passengers on the train are bound to notice that they are down a few cars." Sora explained. Blake thought about this for a moment.

"You're right and I really don't want any unnecessary conflict right now." she said stand up. Sora smiled and stood up as well.

"Sweet, I'll get a ride ready for us." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a red and yellow Gummi Block. Blake raised an eyebrow at this.

"How is that going to he-" Before Blake could finish her sentence Sora threw the block into the air and after a few seconds the block grew back into the Gummi Ship. Blake just stared at the red and yellow ship with wide eyes.

"Wh...what ...how did you…. Where did that...what kind of ship is that?" Blake asked not know what question should be asked of answered first. Sora just smiled.

"It's called the Gummi Ship, it's my own personal ship and there's room for two. So, ready to go?" He asked. Blake didn't know what to say or think, all of this was just weird. Sora saw the look on her face and chuckled.

"You know your face will freeze if you keep it like that." He said. Blake shook her head and narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"Forgive me, but this isn't something you see everyday. So excuse me for being surprised." She said in an annoyed tone. Sora just laughed at the faunas which only annoyed her more. "Will you just-" "Ok I'm sorry, come on let's get a move on." Sora said with his usual toothy smile. There it was again, Blake didn't know what it was about Sora's smile but she saw how pure it was and she felt warm for some reason.

"Alright, let's go. So how do we get on it?" She asked. Sora them summoned his Keyblade and extended his other hand to Blake.

"Take my hand and brace yourself." He said. Blake raised an eyebrow at the brown haired boy and slowly took his hand. Sora nodded and pointed his Keyblade at the Gummi Ship. After a few seconds, the Keyblade began to glow and soon Sora and Blake were teleported into the cockpit of the Ship.

"Welcome aboard!" Sora said with a smile. Blake looked around the ship in wonder, sure she had been in airships before but this seemed very different from any ship she had ever seen.

"This is… this is… wait how did we even get onto the ship?" She asked once again not understanding what was going on.

"Teleportation, is that strange?" Sora asked hoping he didn't do something stupid. Blake thought for a minute before answering, it's not like she hasn't seen teleportation Semblances before. Not only that technology was advancing fast so this wasn't really impossible.

"Well it's not weird, just uncommon. Where did you get this ship anyway?" She asked walking up to the boy.

"It actually belongs to two of my friends, I'm just borrowing it for a while." Sora said before pressing a blue button and bringing up a holographic map. "Alright, so where are we heading to?" He asked. Blake took a deep breath and looked over the map.

"Ok, right now we're in the middle of Forever fall meaning we're close to the Commercial and Residential Districts of Vale. My Mom has an old friend who owns a small tea shop in the Residential District, I'm sure she could let me stay there until I can figure out what to do next." Blake said putting a hand on her chin.

"Don't you mean 'we'?" Blake looked over at Sora who had his hands behind his head and his usual smile on his face.

"Forgive me, but i think as soon as we get to the Residential District we should part ways. You've done enough to help me and I don't want to put you in danger." She said looking down a bit.

"Put me in danger from what and why should we split up? If there is danger involved should we stick together, we're friends right?" Sora asked keeping his smile. Blake looked back at the boy with wide eyes.

"Friends ...sorry but no. You can't just call someone a friend without getting to know the person, it's not that easy to make friends or build trust." Blake explained.

"I'm not saying it has to be but, you can make it easier. Besides we fought together not too long ago and we had each others backs the whole time. I'm pretty sure I can trust you after all that." Sora said.

"It's not that simple." Blake said crossing her arms.

"Well you're the one making it difficult and beside where you want to go is close to where I'm supposed to go." Sora said pointing to a spot on the map. Blake looked to where he was pointing and she raised an eyebrow.

"You're heading to Beacon Academy?" She asked.

"If that's what it's called sure. I was asked by my Master to meet up with an old friend of his and help him with a problem." Sora Explained.

"All the more reason we should split up, you have a job to do." Blake insisted.

"Yea… but he never really specified who this friend was and I don't know my way around. You do though." Sora said pointing at the Faunas girl. Blake pinched the bridge of her nose finally realizing that this boy was not going to give up.

"Ok how about this, you help me get to my Mom's Friend's place and I help you find who you're looking for at Beacon, Deal?" She asked in a calm tone.

"Deal!" Sora said in a cheerful tone. He then sat down and took the wheel. "Take a seat you can set the coordinates there." He said. Blake nodded and took one of the seats behind Sora. As soon as she did, a small holographic map and keyboard appeared in front of her.

"Wow." She whispered to herself. She then began typing in the coordinates of where they were going.

"Sweet, I'll put on the Auto-pilot and we'll be on our way." Sora said he typed away on his own Keyboard. After a few seconds, the ships thrusters kicked in and the two were on there way. "Alright we should be there in about an hour or so." Sora said turning his chair to Blake. Blake just nodded.

"You ok?" He asked in a concerned tone. Blake just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm just a bit tired right now." She said.

"Well like I said it'll be awhile before we get there, you have time to rest. I'll let you know when we're close." Sora said turning his seat back around. Blake wasn't sure if she should let her guard down around Sora yet, she still didn't know too much about the boy and while he seemed nice she didn't know his true nature yet. Though while she was still suspicious of Sora, she was still tired and her grogginess from all the excitement and surprises today were getting the best of her.

"_I guess...I'll just..rest my eyes..for a minute…" _Blake slowly shut her eyes and went straight to sleep.

_Dive into the Heart_

Blake slowly opened her eyes and began rubbing them with both of her hands. As her vision began to clear she looked around and saw what she was slowly falling into a dark void. "What the- Where am I!?" She asked in a frightened tone. She kept looking around the dark void with a scared look on her face, just then a blinding white light shone beneath her and she covered her eyes as the light enveloped her body. After a few seconds, the light began to die down and Blake felt herself finally landing on some sort of platform.

"What just ... Whoa!" She said as she looked at what she was standing on. It was a picture of her made out of what looked like stained glass. The picture had Blake holding Gamble Shroud over her heart and her eyes closed like she was sleeping. There were also four different colored circles next to her and her Emblem underneath them.

"What is this?" Blake asked herself walking around the picture and stopping at the four circles. The four different colored circles were Red, White, Yellow and Sky Blue and Blake wondered why they were there.

_You have so much to do and so little time._

Blake jumped and unsheathed Gamble Shroud. "Who's there?" She asked looking around.

_You have a strong will, but you're heart is covered in shadow. The path you've chosen to walk is a lonely one._

Blake kept looking around looking for the source, but all she saw was the dark void the surrounded the picture. "Where are you, what are you talking about?" She asked.

_In your life, you've been through many hardships and there are only more to come your way if you continue down this path you've chosen for yourself. _

"How would you know that!? You don't know me!" Blake yelled into the void.

_While that maybe true let me ask you: Do __**you**_ _know yourself, your true self? _

Blake froze at that question, she lowered Gamble Shroud and looked down. "I...Of course I...well..I think.." Blake really couldn't answer the question the voice presented to her. Did she know her true self?

_You are still young and the answer to this question will not come easy. You must learn more about the world and about yourself to do that. You don't have to be alone in finding that answer either, you have a strong Light willing to help you. _

Blake raised an eyebrow at this. "A strong Light?" She asked in a confused tone. Just as she asked that, the sky blue circle on the picture began to glow. Blake was even more confused now, what was going on now

_It's your choice, will you accept this Light's help or will you walk this path alone? _

The blue circle began to glow again and Blake just stared at it. "_What did that voice mean, what's this whole Light thing about?" _These and many more questions plagued Blake's mind as she just stared at the blue circle. Blake then took a deep breath. "_I'm not sure what all of this is about, but I should just back out while I can. I mean really all of this is crazy! A dark void, a voice in my head, a stained glass picture of me and now this whole Light thing. It's all just...weird!" _Blake thought to herself. Blake then stood up and took a step back. Just then,familiar voice filled Blake's mind.

"_We're friends, aren't we?" _

_"It's not that easy to make friends and build trust."_

_"I'm not saying it has to be, but you can make it easier."_

Sora's words kept playing over and over in her head and she looked back at Sora's glowing picture. "_Maybe… maybe I can make it a bit easier_." Blake thought kneeling down to the picture once again. She then placed her hand on the blue circle and once she did the blue circle now has a picture of a familiar brunette.

"Sora?"

_Your new path has been set, remember you're not alone now. Trust yourself and trust in the Light. _

Blake still didn't know what this 'Light' thing was about, but for some reason it made her feel at ease. Just then the whole stained glass picture began to emit a blinding whit light and Blake had to shield her eyes.

_Don't be afraid, your new journey has just begun and his light will keep you safe along the way._

_Back on the Gummi Ship_

"...ake….. lake….. Blake." Blake slowly opened her eyes and yawned in the process. As her vision cleared, she saw Sora in front of her with a smile on his face.

"Hey Sleepy head." He said. Blake yawned again and stretched a bit.

"Hi." She said back to him.

"Hope you enjoyed your nap, we're almost to the Residential District." Sora said before he turned his chair back around. Blake nodded and she took a deep breath.

"_Was that really a dream, it seemed so real. Ugh, I must have been tired." _She thought as she rubbed her head. "We should probably go the rest of the way on foot if we're that close." Blake suggested before getting up from her seat and walking up to Sora.

"Why?" Sora asked in a confused tone.

"I'm going to be blunt with you Sora, a red and yellow ship like yours isn't very common and if they see some random ship landing in the middle of the kingdom Questions could be asked or panic could happen." Blake explained. Sora honestly didn't think about that, was the Gummi Ship that out of place here?

"I'll just take your word for it, guess I should just take the Ship out for emergencies only from now on." Sora said as brought the ship closer to the ground and pressed a green button. "Hang tight." He said. Blake raised an eyebrow at the boy before the entire ship vanish in an instant

"OW!" Blake said landing on her butt. Sora landed on his feet and walked over to the Faunas girl.

"You ok?" He asked extending his hand to her. Blake shook her head and stood up.

"I'm fine just a tad sore." She said rubbing her backside.

"That's good. Before I put the Ship away, I checked the map one more time. The town is not too much farther, we just have to keep heading East." Sora said. Blake nodded and began walking ahead of Sora. "Hey wait for me!" He said catching up with her. The two then walked in silence for a while, not sure what to talk about reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a bag of LifeSaver Gummies.

"I knew Packing these would be a good idea." He whispered to himself but just loud enough for Blake to hear him. She looked over to the boy who was currently chewing multi-colored candies.

"What what kind of candy is that, I've never seen it before?" She asked.

"LifeSaver Gummies, my friend Tidus got me hooked on them. You want some?" Sora asked holding out the bag. Blake stared at the bag for a few seconds before reaching inside and grabbing three gummies. Sora smiled and popped another piece of candy into his mouth. Blake then looked at the green, yellow and red candies in her hand and popped the red one into her mouth. Suddenly, Blake's eyes widened and she quickly devoured the other two pieces of candy she had.

"Oh my gosh, these are delicious!" She said with in a shocked tone. Sora chuckled.

"I said the same thing when Tidus made me try these. He's made me try a whole bunch of different candies over the years and all of them pretty good." Sora explained.

"You have more?" Blake asked Curiously.

"Of course, I always pack candy and snacks whenever I travel." Sora said with a smile. Blake was slightly happy about this, but before she could say anything more Sora spoke up again. "Hey, I think we're here." Sora said pointing ahead. Blake turned her head and saw a few small houses and shops up ahead.

"Yup, this is it." Blake said with a sigh.

"You ok?" Sora asked.

"Yea it's just been awhile since I've seen my Mom's friend. I wonder if she'll even remember me or even let us stay with her." Blake said looking down. Sora then put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Hey don't talk like that Blake, stay positive. I'm sure it will all work out in the end." Sora said with a reassuring smile.

"You make everything sound so simple." Blake said giving Sora a small smile.

"I get that a lot, so wanna lead the way because I have absolutely no idea where this tea shop is." Sora said putting his hands behind his back. Blake's smile got slightly bigger and she shook her head.

"You are a strange boy Sora." She said before walking ahead of the Keyblade Wielder.

"Yea i know." Sora said following the faunas girl.

**A/N: Alright that's chapter 2 everyone and I'm sorry it was so short. Just a few things before we end off. First off, this whole candy thing between Sora and Blake is going to be a running gag, it won't happen all the time though. (Don't want it getting stale.) Second, NO! Blake will not be getting a Keyblade nor will anyone else in the RWBY-verse, the whole Dive to the Heart thing is just to help with Blake's development later on in the story. Third, The Gummi Ship is going to be used a lot in the story! I plan on having Sora, RWBY and JNPR going on a few missions that aren't cannon to the main story. Finally, Sora and Blake…. I honestly hope I did good with how both of them acted in this chapter and I hope to make them and their friendship with each other better. That's all for now I hope to see you all in the comment section!**


	4. Aren't we Friends? Sora vs Beowolfs!

_Location: Jasmine Dragon, Residential District_

Sora and Blake arrived in front of a large, exquisite building that looked like it was made out of white stone. There were two separate, broad stone steps lead up to a neatly paved patio in the front. In the middle of this patio is a large, fountain with a statue in the center. There was also wide, stone steps before a wooden, double front door at the center of the building. At both sides of the door is a large, round decorative window and located above the door is a black sign decorated with carefully applied golden letters to form the name of the shop. The sign is flanked by two slim, elegant golden dragons. A large copper flower pot sporting a neatly trimmed green bush stands at each corner of the shop.

"Wow!" Sora said staring at the stone building with wide eyes.

"It is pretty impressive, isn't it?" Blake said before walking up to the wooden doors. Sora followed and once the pair were inside their eyes were widened once again.

The inside was just as breathtaking as the outside. The dining area of the shop was the majority of the available space. It was filled with aesthetic brown square and round tables with matching chairs, The tables were large enough to accommodate four people, but it is also possible to request a table for fewer. In the middle of the shop floor layed a large, dark green, rectangular carpet edged with a yellow border and depicting two dragons. The lighting is mostly provided by natural sunlight flowing in through the windows, but there were rectangular wood and cloth lanterns in the same yellow-green colors that seemed to be for night time.

"I stand corrected, now this is impressive." Blake said looking around.

"This kinda reminds me of Olympus Colosseum just as a small tea shop." Sora said also looking around.

"What's Olympus Colosseum, is it some kind of fighting arena?" Blake asked curiously. Sora metally kicked himself.

"_World Order you Idiot! World Order!" _The voice of Donald said in his head.

"Uh yea something like that, I did most of my training there." Sora with a sheepish smile.

"Is that where you learned all those fancy moves you showed off on the train?" Blake asked.

"Some of them, I've had training a lot of places." Sora said. Blake nodded and began looking around for the owner.

She then laid her eyes on an older Faunus woman who was serving a couple at one of the tables. She was about Blake's height and had short brown hair. She was wearing a long green and yellow and yellow dress with a white apron over it. The main color of the dress is dark green, with light green borders at the side and the shoulders. She also had tan skin and a pair of Fox ears on her head.

"Is that her?" Sora asked.

"Yes." Blake said before taking a deep breath and walked up to the woman. "Aunt Elena?" She asked. The woman looked over to the cat faunas and her eyes got wide.

"Blake? Blake Belladonna is that you?" The woman now known as Elana asked. Blake nodded and gave Elena a small smile.

"It's been a long time Aunt-OOF!" Blake never got a chance to finish her sentence as the Fox Faunas was squeezing the life out of her.

"OOOOH! Kail's little Kitten is all grown up!" Elena said lifting Blake off her feet.

"ACK! It's ...Agh..Good to see you too Aunt Elena." Blake struggled to say. Sora watched the two ladies in front of him with a huge smile on his face.

"This is strangely Wholesome." He said to himself. Blake was then released from the older woman's grip and was allowed to breath.

"I feel like my aura just broke." Blake said holding her stomach. Elena then had a guilty look on her face.

"I'm sorry dear, I guess all that huntsman training doesn't just go away. I don't know my own strength anymore." She said scratching the back of her head. Blake composed herself and smiled at the fox lady.

"It's fine Aunt Elena and I'm sorry for coming here unannounced." She said with a slight bow. Elena then put a hand on Blake's shoulder.

"Sweetie you're welcome here anytime, As are your mother and Father. Are they here with you?" She asked looking around.

"No Sorry, mom and dad are back in Menagerie. I'm here by myself." Blake said looking down a bit.

"AHEM!" Blake jumped a bit looked behind her to see Sora with his arms crossed and a fake pout on his face.

"Am I just invisible to you?" He snarked. Blake mentally kicked herself, she had actually forgotten about Sora during all the excitement.

"And who is this young man Blake?" Elena asked.

"Um...this is my...acquaintance Sora." Blake answered. Sora wasn't fond of the answer Blake gave her Aunt, but he was sure he could gain Blake's trust in time.

"Hi, Pleasure to meet you ." Sora said with his signature smile. Elena smiled back at the boy.

"The pleasure is mine Sora, such a well mannered young man. I guess there's hope for this generation after all." She said with a chuckle. "So what brings you to Vale kids?" She asked. Blake took a deep breath and began explaining their situation ...well her situation.

"I was in Vale traveling and figured I come and visit you. I ran into Sora while I was on my way here and we decided to keep each other company until he finds whoever his teacher sent him to look for at Beacon Academy." She explained with a straight face. Sora looked at Blake with a confused look on his face.

"Blake what are you-" "Since your tea shop was so close to Beacon we were hoping we could stay here for a bit." Blake said cutting Sora off and hoping Elena didn't catch on. Elena did seem a bit skeptical.

"Sora if I may ask, who is it that you are looking for?" She asked. Sora looked to Blakewith a raised Eyebrow , but Blake silently told him to answer.

"Honestly I don't know, all I was told to do was head to Beacon Academy to meet my Master's old friend. He never told me what he or she looked like, he was always the cryptic type so I'm not really that surprised he didn't tell me that." Sora answered with his arms crossed. Elena looked into the boy's eyes and she could tell he was telling the truth, Blake on the other hand seemed to be fine but she could tell the kitten was hiding something.

"Very well, You both can stay but only on one condition." Elena said narrowing her eyes at the two. "You both work here in the tea shop until you feel ready to leave." She said. "

That sounds fair." Sora said putting his hands behind his head.

"Thank you Aunt Elena, you won't regret this." Blake said with a small smile.

"Oh I know I won't, you both on the other hand." Sora and Blake didn't like the sound of that and they both felt a cold chill up their spines. "Starting tomorrow at 6am until 6pm, I'm not Aunt or Ms! I'm your boss and I expect you both to treat me as such." Blake and Sora stared at the woman in front of them with wide eyes, what happened to the sweet Fox lady they were talking too a few seconds ago. "There are three rules you both will have to follow is you want to keep your jobs and a roof over your heads. One: You both will do what I tell you on the job, no exceptions no complaining." The duo nodded. "Two: You both will never tell me you can'!" The duo nodded faster at that. "Three: You two will put 1000% into making sure the shop and the customers are happy and satisfied. You both do that and you'll have nothing to worry about, do I make myself clear!?" Elena asked with her hands on her hips. Both Blake and Sora stood at attention.

"Yes Ma'am/Mom!" They said at the same time. It took a few seconds for Blake and Elena to notice that Sora had said Mom instead of Ma'am. Sora took notice of this and gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, my mom kinda acts like this when me and my friend Riku tend to get into trouble.' He explained. Elena chuckled at the brunette.

"Than you know what to expect should you act up. Alright, how about you both take a seat and relax until I finish up for the day. If you get hungry just call on one of the hostesses and order whatever you like on the house." She said returning to her motherly tone and walking away. Both teens nodded and proceeded to an empty table. Once they sat down, Sora gave Blake a 'What the heck' look and She know exactly why.

"Look I'm sorry, but I don't want her to know about what's happened...not just yet anyway." She said looking down. Sora gave the girl a sad look and sighed.

"I just don't like lying to people, it just feels wrong." He said also looking down. The two sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Let's not talk about it right now, I told you I don't want an unwanted attention and telling my mom's best friend who is also a trained huntress that I was stealing from a train would not help." Blake explained. Sora looked up at the girl with wide eyes.

"YOU WERE ST-mmmm!" Blake quickly put her hands over Sora's mouth stopping him from repeating what she had told him. She looked around to see a few people staring at them and she turned back to Sora.

"Will you keep it down, I just told you I don't want to cause a scene." Blake hissed. "Now I'm going to take my hands off your mouth, are you going to use your inside voice?" She asked. Sora nodded and Blake removed her hands from his mouth.

"Sorry, but you were stealing from the train we were on?" Sora asked in a confused tone. Blake pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Look it's… it's complicated. Very...very complicated." She said. Sora crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"When I showed up and you and Adam were fighting that spider robot, did that have to do with it as well?" He asked in a serious tone. Blake flinched a bit at the boy sudden tone, but nodded.

"It was a security drone, it was protecting a shipment of Dust and we were sent to...appropriate it." She said looking down. Sora took a minute to process what he had just learned and put his hand on his head. Blake watched this and figured that Sora just needed to think.

"_I shouldn't have gotten him involved, Hell I should have left the Fang a long time ago so that none of this happened." _She thought to herself. After a few seconds of silence, Sora finally spoke up again.

"Why were you stealing dirt?" He asked. Blake looked back up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" She asked.

"You said you and Adam were on the train trying to steal dust, why were you guys stealing dirt?" Sora asked again. Blake stared at the boy as if he had grown another head, she was waiting for him to laugh and say it was a joke but it never came.

"Please tell me you're not serious?" She asked hoping he wasn't.

"No I am, why steal dirt?" Sora asked curiously. Blake felt as if she had lost a few brain cells, did this boy really not know anything about Dust.

"That's…. That is so not what I meant! Who in their right mind would steal actual dust?" Blake asked the brunette.

"I don't know, that's why I asked." Sora said shrugging his shoulders. Blake resisted the urge to bash her head on the table and pulled out her fire dust cartridge.

"I wasn't talking about a real dust Sora, I mean Dust as in Fire, Water, Ice, etc." She said showing him the dust cartridge. "You know the stuff we use in our weapons, you use it with your Key weapon right?" She asked. Sora didn't answer for a bit as he was in his thoughts.

"_So in this world they have their own way of using the elements. Well at least now I have an excuse for using my magic."_ He thought before turning his attention back to Blake.

"Oh I get it now, sorry my teacher never really told me the name of the stuff." Sora said scratching the back of his head. Blake just gave the boy a big sigh and put her cartridge away.

"Who is this Master of yours anyway, from what I'm hearing about him he doesn't seem very competent." She said.

"His name is Yen-Sid, he's a retired Master so he doesn't really travel or keep up with minor events anymore and he's very Competent. His Former student is a very skilled warrior and he's way stronger and wiser than I'll ever be. Sure he can be Cryptic, but finding out what he means later on is actually very rewarding." Sora explained with a smile on his face. Blake took in the boys words and nodded.

"I guess you just have to know him to understand him, Huh?" Blake asked.

"Yea I guess." Sora said with a sheepish smile. "Look, I'm not going to force you to tell me what this whole stealing Dust thing is all about. You are right, I am someone you just met and you have every right to not tell me your business." Sora said. Blake felt a little bit better now that it seems she didn't have to mention the Fang or her time with them. From what she gathered from the boy, Sora seemed to be ignorant of the White Fang and all of their misguided deeds.

"Thank you Sora, I appreciate it." She said in a sincere tone. Sora gave the girl his usual 'Sora' smile. Blake saw that pure and innocent smile on his fight again and she felt it's warmth like a warm hug.

"Alright enough about me, let's talk about you. You're right we are practically strangers, so I'd like to know who I'm helping for the moment." Blake said crossing her arms. Sora opened his mouth, but the voice of Donald in his head screamed 'ORDER!' and he took a small breath.

"I come from a small group of islands that not really aren't shown on any maps. I lived with my mom and I'm an only child." He said with a small smile. Blake nodded.

"What were you doing on the train before you found us?" She asked.

"I wasn't on the train, I was flying above it in the Gummi Ship when I saw a small explosion and I went to see what it was." Sora explained. Blake nodded again.

"I see, so you just jumped in without question." Blake assumed.

"Well it looked like you and Adam needed help and I wasn't going to just stand there." Sora said in a serious tone.

"You always help every complete stranger you meet?" She asked.

"Funny my friend Neku asked me a similar question when I first met him." Sora said remembering his friend from the Dream Realm.

"Neku?" Blake asked curiously. "

He's Someone I met during a test I had to perform for my master. He didn't trust me too much at first, but we fought alongside each other along with his partner and he opened up a lot more. You kinda remind me of him Blake." Sora said with a chuckle.

"How so?" She asked.

"Neku was quiet, stoic and quite the loner." Sora said with a small smirk. Blake narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"That's not funny." She said in an unamused tone.

"Sorry." Sora said still smirking. Blake just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I'd also like to ask you about your weapon. Where is it exactly, I haven't seen it since the train and you're not carrying it." Blake said wanting to know. Sora began to sweat a bit, but he took a breath and in a flash of light he summoned the Kingdom Key.

"Right here." He said showing off the Keyblade. Blake's eyes went wide.

"How did you do that, was that your Semblance?" Blake asked in slight amazement. There was that word again, Adam used it when Sora healed him and Blake.

"My Semblance?" Sora asked.

"I'm guessing you're master didn't know know that name either. A semblance is a special power unique to you, mine allows me to create shadow clones or Afterimages of myself." Blake explained.

"You can, That's So Cool!" Sora said excitedly. Blake sighed at the boy's childish nature.

"Stay on topic Sora." She said.

"Right, sorry." Sora said. "_Ok, how am I going to explain this one?" _He thought to himself.

"Anyway, uh… yea my… Semblance allows me to send my weapon to a Pocket Dimension until I need it." Sora explained sheepishly. Blake could tell from Sora's tone that there was more to it than that, but she decided not to press on it...yet.

"So why an overgrown key, doesn't seem like the most practical weapon to make?" She asked the boy. Sora thought for a moment and decided to use the info Master Yen-Sid told him during his second adventure and the Mark of Mastery.

"Well, it goes back to an old fairy tale my Master told me. There were once ancient warriors that wielded Key-Shaped swords known as Keyblades. I guess I took inspiration from that story when making it." Sora said looking at his Key. "_If only I did make you old friend." _Sora thought with a small smile.

"I've never heard of a legend like that and I'm quite well read in Remnant's History and old fables. Does your Keyblade have a name?" Blake asked.

"Yup, this one is called the Kingdom Key. You could say this is my default form of my blade when I'm in combat." Sora said.

"Default form, are you saying that it can change or Transform?"

"Yup" Sora then pointed to the keychain at the end of his Blade.

"You see these Keychains allow me change my Keyblade into other forms and each has their own Specific power of ability." Sora explained as he took the Kingdom Keychain of and took the Oblivion Keychain.

"Watch this." Sora then placed the keychain onto the end of the blade and in what looked like a small cloud of black smoke the Kingdom Key went from a simple skeleton key to a similar black blade only this one had a longer reach. The hilt guard comprised of two bat-like wings extending downward. The teeth were in the shape of the Kanji for "darkness" and a purple diamond in its hilt. Blake looked at the new Keyblade in amazement.

"Wow." She said quietly.

"It's called the Oblivion, this is actually one if not my most powerful Keyblade. I only take it out for special occasions or serious fights I need an edge in. It reminds me of my best friend, whenever I use this i can feel him fighting with me in a way" Sora said with pride. Blake nodded and continued looking at the Oblivion, she had to admit this was a very good looking weapon. Black was always her favorite color and the chains along the blade as well as the purple diamond in the hilt which she suspected was Gravity dust was breathtaking.

"Take a picture it will last longer." Sora said with a chuckle. Blake looked back up at the boy.

"You said each blade has different abilities, what can this one do?" She asked eagerly. Sora honestly hadn't discovered any real power or upgrade with the Oblivion yet, so instead of telling Blake that he just decided to tease her.

"That's my secret, I guess you'll have someday." He said. Blake glared at the boy and he only chuckled.

"Alright I've told you about my weapon, tell me about yours.' Sora said dismissing his Keyblade. Blake smirked and crossed her arms.

"Sorry, but I can't tell someone I can't trust the secrets of my weapon." She said plainly. To say Sora wasn't amused was an understatement.

"That's not fair, I told you about mine." He pouted.

"Life's not fair." Blake said in her usual stoic tone. Before Sora could say anything else Elena walked back up to the two teens.

"Alright the night shift is in and I'm all yours." The Fox Woman said with a smile. Blake smiled back and looked to Sora.

"Let's continue this later." She said getting up from the table. Sora wasn't going to argue and got up as well.

"Sure." He said putting his hands behind his head.

"Did i interrupt something?" Elena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No Aunt Elena, just weapon talk is all." Blake said.

"Yea even though I did most of the talking." Sora pouted again. Elena giggled.

"Well, you can talk about weapons later. Right now let's head home and-"

"AHHHHHHH!" The three turned to the entrance as they heard screams from the other side and all the customers began to worry. Elena narrowed her eyes and turned to the customers.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please calm down and stay where you are." She then ran out the door with a look of determination in her eyes. Blake and Sora began to worry as well, but the latter knew what he had to do.

"Blake watch over the people, I'm going with Elena." Sora said before running out.

"Sora wait!" Blake called out. It was too late though, the boy was already gone and Blake was left to watch the tea shop. "Why does this feel like it's going to become a thing?" Blake asked herself. Just then, one of the Hostesses walked up to Blake.

"Excuse me young lady, are you and the young man Huntsman?" She asked. Blake was taken aback from the question.

"Um no Ma'am, We're just travelers. The Owner is a friend of my mother and we just came to visit." She explained.

"I see, but where did your friend go?" The Hostess asked.

"If I had to guess he's going to help with whatever going on." Blake said looking back at the front entrance.

"Then go and help you friend sweetie." The Hostess said with a smile. One again blake was taken aback by the Hostess.

"I wouldn't call him my friend and I can't just leave you all unprotected." She said. The Hostess's smile got bigger.

"That's sweet, but I think we can protect yourself and the customers." The hostess said as she and the other workers pulled out Swords, guns and all sorts of weapons of their own.

"You didn't think a former Huntress would open a tea shop without having her staff trained did you?" She said putting her sword on her shoulder.

"Now go and help your…. Not friend." She said. Blake stared at the workers with wide eyes for a moment before composing herself.

"Um… ok, I'll just go. Be safe." Blake then ran out the door still shocked. "I will never underestimate Aunt Elena again."

Sora ran through the district looking for Elena and the source of all the panic. He saw a bunch of people running away from something and not seeing what they were running from.

"What is going on, Why is everyone-"

**ROAR!**

Sora flinched slightly at the loud roar and stopped running. He looked around for a minute and his eyes landed on a black creature about his size approaching him. It looked like a wolf of some kind with bone-like spikes on its arm, back and knees. The thing that really caught Sora's attention was the bone-like mask with red markings that the Wolf was wearing.

"What the heck is that thing, some kind of Heartless?" He asked himself taking a step back. The wolf looked at the Keyblade warrior and he howled. Upon doing that, more wolves began showing up and surrounded Sora. "He's got friends, Bring it!" Sora said summoning his Oblivion and getting into his battle stance. The pack of Wolves jumped to attack Sora and the Brunette smirked.

"Wrong move, Reflega!" Sora said as a large barrier of light surrounded him. When the Pack came in contact with the barrier they were all knocked back by small but quick flashes of light that did a decent amount of damage.

"Hope you liked that because there's more where that came from!" Sora said as he rushed one of the Wolves and unleashed a three powerful slashes causing it to disintegrate. "These guys aren't that durable." Sora said to himself. Just then, three wolves began charging the boy and as soon as he took noticed he disappeared from their sight and reappeared behind them. "Sonic Blade!" He shouted as he thrusted his Keyblade into the back of all three wolves with great speed killing them. "Four down, five to go." Sora said as he rushed the remaining wolves.

"Strike Raid!" Sora said tossing his Keyblade at one of the Wolves with great force. The Keyblade went right through the Wolf instantly destroying it and returned to Sora who jumped into the air and unleashed a power five-hit aerial combo on another wolf killing it as well. The final three wolves took this opportunity to attack Sora while he was still in the air, but luckily Sora counted on his and quickly raised his Keyblade into the air.

"Thundaga!" Sora Shouted as three large bolts of Lightning dropped from the heavens above. All three bolts of lightning struck the Wolves causing them to howl in pain and disintegrate instantly. Sora then landed safely on the ground and smiled. "Well that's that, now to find Elena." He said putting his Keyblade on his shoulder.

"Sora!" Sora jumped a bit and looked behind him to see Blake running up to him.

"What are you doing here, what about the tea shop?" He asked. "

They will be fine, the workers are taking care of them. Did you find Aunt Elana?" Blake asked. Sora shook his head.

"Not yet I got caught up fighting this creepy looking wolves." Sora said.

"Wolves? DId they have spikes on their backs and arms?" Blake asked.

"Yep that's them!" Sora said.

"Beowolfs, they must have gotten in from Forever Fall. We have to hurry, people are in danger." Balke said in a serious tone.

"Then what are we waiting for let's go!" Sora said running off.

"Sora hold on!" Blake said running after him. The duo made their way to the center of the city where they saw another pack of Beowolfs and an Ursa attacking the people.

"Let's go!" Sora said.

"Right!" The two dash toward the pack to-

"RAAAAH!" Suddenly out of nowhere a huge double bit axe flew past the duo and killed five Beowulfs and embedded itself in Ursa's chest! Sora and Blake stopped running and looked behind them to see Elena with an angry look on her face.

"Aunt Ele-" Blake never got the chance to finish what she said as Elena dashed past her and Sora and jumped on to the Ursa's chest to retrieve her Axe.

"You mess with my town, you mess with me you overgrown stuffed animal!" Elena shouted as she removed the axe and proceeded to decapitate its head with little to no effort. She pressed a small button on her axe causing it to transform into high-powered tommy gun and she a red dust crystal into it! "NOW BURN!" Elena pulled the trigger and unloaded a flurry of flaming bullets into each and Every beowolf. None were shown any mercy as each bullet either incinerated some or blew their heads off and all Sora and Blake could do was watch in awe.

"I think I'm officially scared of this woman." Sora said with a gulp.

"You and me both, if she's this strong now i wonder what she was like when she was younger." Blake thought aloud. Elena had finally let go of the trigger and took a look at their work or lack thereof because every beowolf had already disintegrated leaving small patches of fire where they once stood.

"That's that! Hey Kids, are you alright?" Elena said returning to her motherly tone. Blake and Sora just nodded at the older woman not wanting to anger her.

"That's good, sorry I ran off like that. Those Beowolfs always get in somehow and well the huntress in me always scream 'Kill them all, protect the people!'." She said with a smile.

"I guess I can understand that, you wanted to keep everyone safe. That's a good thing and what you did was awesome!" Sora said with a huge smile on his face.

"Aww thank you Sora, I like your friend Blake!' Elena said smiling back at the boy.

"I told you he's not my- of forget it." Blake said before sheathing Gambol Shroud. Sora raised an eyebrow at Blake, but he quickly shrugged it off and dismissed his Keyblade. Before anything else could be said, the trio were then surrounded by townspeople who began cheering and clapping their hands.

"THAT'S OUR ELENA!" A young woman said with pride.

"I saw that boy with the black sword take down a small pack on his own while I was hiding, he was amazing." A small child said jumping up and down. Elena and Blake looked at Sora who had a sheepish smile on his face.

"The girl in black took out a few before she joined the boy as well." Another woman said. Blake blushed slightly, she wasn't used to this kind of praise. Elena just smiled at the two teens and turned to the crowd.

"Alright everyone that's enough, we're just doing our job. Now it may be minor, but we need to start fixing up the place. Anybody need a place to stay or are we ok." Elena asked looking around at the crowd who all just shook their heads. "Good, let's all get started tomorrow and the Jasmine Dragon will serving drinks for all our hard workers." She said with a small bow. The people cheered again and the two teens clapped along with them.

"I think staying here is gonna be a lot of fun." Sora said with a smile.

"If you say so." Blake said also smiling.

_Timeskip, Location: Elena's house_

After the Fight with the Grimm, Elena had finally took Blake and Sora to her home and got them settled in.

"I hope you both don't mind Jasmine tea." Elena said from her kitchen. Sora and Blake were in the living room watching the news.

"Fine with me!" Sora said.

"Same here." Blake said. Elena that came out with a tray with a slamm teapot and a basket of cookies.

"Here we go." She said before taking a seat next to Blake. "Before we start, I'd just like to thank you both for helping with the Grimm. I really do appreciate it and I'm positive the town does as well." Elena said.

"Oh it's no problem, fighting monsters is actually normal for me!" Sora said scratching the back of his head.

"He's right it's no problem at all." Blake said with a small smile.

"Well for what i heard from the townsfolk, you both gave those Beowolfs a run for their money. Sora sweetie, where academy did you train in?' Elena asked.

"I actually didn't attend an academy, I'm mostly self taught and my Master along with a few friends helped me improve more." Sora admitted.

"I see, well you seem to be doing well for yourself." Elena then turned Blake.

"I see Ghira has been training you, a strong man like him needs a strong daughter, I'm sure he's very proud of you sweetie." She said remembering fighting alongside Blake's Father im Mistral. Blake looked down with a sad look on her face.

"Yea, I guess he is." She said softly. Sora saw the sad look on Blake's face and he began to worry.

"I'm shocked you both haven't signed up to join one of the academies yet, two more strong youths to lead the next generation of Huntsman and Huntresses." Elena said thinking back to her days at Haven Academy. Blake thought about Elena's words.

"Maybe I will." She said aloud. Sora and Elena raised their eyebrows at the girl.

"What now?" Sora asked.

"Aunt Elena, when do classes start back up at Beacon?" Balke asked in a serious tone.

"O-Oh well, they're looking for new students right now and Classes start back up in three weeks. The academies own Glynda Goodwitch is holding the entrance exams next week." Elena said.

"Alright, thanks for the info." Blake said in a grateful tone.

"Penny for your thoughts Blake?" Sora asked curiously.

"Just I have to think very hard about." Blake answered. Sora was still confused, but felt like he knew where this was going while Elena just had a huge smile on her face.

"Well I'm going to head off to bed, you both have a good night and you remember where the guest rooms are right?" She asked before getting up. Blake and Sora nodded. "Alright you both have a Good Night." Elena said as she headed upstairs to her room.

"Good Night!" The two teens said at the same time. As soon as they heard Elena's door, they looked at one another.

"So a small pack huh?" Blake asked. Sora rolled his eyes.

"It's not a big deal, I'm sure you could have done it too." Sora said humbly.

"Maybe, but heard you did it with little effort." Blake said crossing her arms. Sora just groaned and this caused Blake to chuckle. After a few seconds of silence, Sora spoke up again.

"Are you think of attending Beacon?" He asked.

"Took you long enough to figure that out." Blake said.

"Be nice!" Sora said with a fake pout. Blake chuckled again.

"Yes I'm thinking about it and wondering if it the right this to do." Blake said putting a hand on her chin.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked. Blake stayed silent for a minute before answering.

"If I went Beacon or any of the academies I'd have to train to be a Huntress, someone who helps and protects the innocent. I just wonder if I'm worthy to attend." Balke said looking down.

"Why do you need to wonder, you should know you are. You just protected an entire from those Beowolfs and you hapled be out back at the train. I think that makes you worthy in my eyes." Sora said giving Blake a smile. Blake felt slightly better and hoped he was right.

"I guess, but I've made a lot of mistakes." Blake said.

"Everyone makes mistakes Blake, you have to learn to learn from them and move forward. A good friend of mine taught me that a long time ago and it's helped me improve myself in many ways." Sora said remembering a certain silver haired friend of his. Blake took Sora's words to heart and she couldn't stop smiling.

"Thank you Sora, you know for a goofball you know how to say the right thing." She said with a smirk.

"HEY!" Sora said slightly offended. Blake couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's reaction.

"Some friend you are." Sora said crossing his arms. Blake took a moment to contemplate his words and she continued to smile.

"Friends aren't allowed to tease one another?" She asked indirectly admitting something.

"Well you don't have to be- wait you just admitted we were friends!" Sora said not hearing Blake deny it.

"I said no such thing." Blake said crossing her legs in her chair and leaning back.

"You literally just said we were friends!" Sora insisted. Blake's smile just widened and she stood up.

"I think you're hearing things, I'm going to head to bed. Good Night Sora." With that Blake went up to room leaving a confused and slightly irritated Sora.

"But she ... and I… But… oh I give up. Girls are weird."

**A/N: Chapter 3 is finally done and I hope you all enjoyed it. Ok let's explain a few things, Elena is a seasoned Huntress OC I created and I hope you all enjoyed her character. I'm hoping to use her in later chapters, nothing major just as like a mentor or something along those line. Next, Blake and Sora's friendship. Yes Blake is slowly opening up to Sora, but she's not ready to tell him everything yet and Sora's willing to wait until she's ready. Third, I know Sora sounds like a Hypocrite when he says he hates lying and then lies to Blake. I'm not letting him off that easily when the truth come out but I don't want to ruin their building friendship either. So you'll have to see where that goes. Alright that's all for now, All comments and criticisms are welcome and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Beacon Academy! Enter Glynda Goodwitch!

_Location: Jasmine Dragon, One week later…_

"Sora, do you have that order for table 3?" Elena asked, carrying two trays of tea to another table.

"On it's way out!" Sora said coming from the back with a tray of food.

"Blake, you got table 4?" He asked the secret cat faunas.

"I've been done, you need to pick up the pace," Blake said walking past Sora with a smirk on her face. Sora just stuck his tongue out at the girl.

"Show off!" He said slightly annoyed.

"Quit playing kids, you both are still on the clock!" Elena said in a stern tone.

"Yes, Ma'am." The two teens said. It had actually been a pretty fast week for the Keyblade warrior and the former White Fang Member. Working for Elena was admittedly a lot of fun, the customers were nice, the staff was pleasant and the pay was very good.

"Just one more hour!" Sora cheered.

"Yup, then the two of us head to Beacon. There's a ship that can take us there thirty minutes after we get off." Blake said walking up to the boy. Sora slumped a bit.

"Oh come on, can't we just use my ship? It's way faster and we don't have to wait." Sora whined. The two have had this conversation before, whenever Elena wanted them to get supplies Sora would suggest using the Gummi Ship and Blake would always give him the same answer...

"No," Blake said to the Brunette.

"Blaaaake!" Sora whined again. The secret Faunus just rolled her eyes.

"Low profile Sora, a red and yellow flying ship is not low profile." She explained for the umpteenth time. Sora just crossed his arms and pouted causing Blake to chuckle.

"Just stay calm Sora, no need to rush everywhere." She said grabbing another tray of tea and walking back to the front. Sora just sighed and smiled.

"_Yea, maybe I should slow down a bit._" He thought.

"NO SLACKING OFF!" Elena shouted, causing Sora to jump and run out to the front. Elena watched the boy run and giggled. "I love my job." She said with a smile.

_TimeSkip, Location: Beacon Airship _

After a long day at the Tea Shop, Blake and Sora made their way to the airships that would take them to Beacon. Sora looked at the three bullheads in front of him and turned to Blake.

"You say the Gummi Ship would attract attention, Have you seen these things?" Sora complained.

"Yes I have and I say again YELLOW AND RED SHIP!" Blake said slightly annoyed. Sora just sighed in defeat and followed the girl onto the Bull Head. The two then took two empty seats and buckled in. "Ok I will admit this, the seats in the gummi Ship are way more comfortable than these," Blake said moving around in her seat a bit.

"See!" Sora said with a look of discomfort. Before Blake could say anything else the two heard a high pitched…

"AHHHHHH! Ren can you believe it, We're actually on our way to Beacon! This is gonna be AMAZING!" Blake and Sora looked behind them and saw two teens, a boy and a girl about their age sitting down.

The girl had orange hair, turquoise eyes and a massive smile on her face. She wore a collared black vest that ended at her waist. Under the vest were two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively, and under that was a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape cut out over her chest, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She also had matching fingerless gloves on each hand, a short pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes were a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying a sort of hammer emblem on their soles. It also looked like she had armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist.

The boy next to her had long black hair with a single magenta streak in it and His eyes were the same color as the hairstreak. He was wearing a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that was red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming went down the right side of his torso and formed a black collar. Along with this, he wore a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit and light-tan pants with black shoes. His hair was also tied back in a low ponytail and he had a neutral look on his face.

"Settle down Nora, it's just entrance exams. We're not enrolled yet." The boy known as Ren said in a somewhat bored tone. His words didn't seem to calm the redhead down though.

"I Know! I Know! I Know! I'm just soooo happy we can check it out before we get expected, do you think they have a Cafe? Oh, Maybe when we get accepted they'll let us be on the same team! Do you think they'll serve pancakes on our first day? What about-Mmm Mmph." The girl now known as Nora had her mouth covered by Ren who just gave her a small smile.

"I'm sure we'll find out when we get there and I have no doubt the two of us will be accepted." He said, Nora, kept her smile and laid back in her seat.

"You're right, I mean you're the perfect student and I'm well...ME!" She said in a cocky tone. Ren just chuckled at the girl and took out a book to read. Blake and Sora soon turned back around in their seats.

"She was loud," Blake said. Sora chuckled and nodded her head.

"Yea, but she's got some serious confidence." He said with a smile.

"There's such a thing as overconfidence, start getting cocky and you start making mistakes," Blake said in a serious tone.

"True, but I think she has what it takes to back up all that confidence. She and her friend have a strange Aura about them and they're going to go far together." Sora explained. Blake stared at the brunette boy for a few seconds and smiled. She had gotten to know Sora throughout the week and she found out real quick that he was very optimistic. Blake didn't mind it though, She honestly welcomed the optimism and positivity Sora brought into her life. She certainly needed a change after her time in the Fang and with Adam.

"If you say so, what are you going to do while I do the entrance exams? Search for this mystery man your master asked you to find?" She asked.

"Yup, I feel like I wasted a lot of time while working in the tea shop and I need to get back on task. I just hope he's not too upset about waiting so long for me to find him." Sora said looking down slightly.

"I'm sure it'll be fine Sora, where'd all that optimism go?" Blake said with a smirk. Sora chuckled.

"You're right, I need to keep a cool head," Sora said with a smile. Blake honestly couldn't help but smile back at the boy and his warm smile.

"Good, now all I have to do is get past the entrance exam. Simple, right?" She asked. Sora put a hand on her shoulder.

"You got this." He said with a nod. Blake nodded back and took a breath.

"You're right." She said,

"Of course I am," Sora said, laying back in his seat. Blake rolled her eyes at the boy. Sora then reached into his pocket and took out a small black bag with the word 'POP ROX' on it. "Want some?" He said opening the small bag. Blake looked at the small bag and raised an eyebrow.

"Another candy I've never seen before." She said before holding out her hand.

"You'll love these, trust me," Sora said, pouring what looked like red crystals into her hand. Blake kept her eyebrow raised as she stared at the strange candy. She wasn't sure what to expect, but there was only one way to find out.

"Bottoms up." She said popping the red crystals into her mouth and once she did…

POP! POP! POP!

Blake jumped slightly as her head was filled with a strange popping sound and she tasted a mixture of cherry and strawberry as she chewed.

"Wow, what are these?" Blake asked, still not getting over the popping in her mouth.

"They're called Pop Rox, they're a special kind of candy that pop when they make contact with your tongue. Just don't eat them with soda, trust me." Sora said remembering an incident with his other female friend Selphie a long time ago. Blake nodded and finished off her candy.

"Not bad, the popping caught me off guard though." She said having enjoyed her treat.

"Same, I thought my head was exploding when I first tried them," Sora said with a chuckle. Blake snickered at the boy.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." She said with a smirk. "

Hey!" Sora said, slightly offended. Blake snickered again and it wasn't long before Sora joined in.

_Location: Beacon Academy _

It had been an hour since the Bullhead left the residential district and Sora had been admiring the scenery the whole time. Blake had been reading a book called 'The Man with Two Souls' the whole time so she didn't really pay Sora any mind. Soon enough, the Bullhead finally landed and the two teens finally got out of those uncomfortable seats.

"Ugh finally, the view may have been nice, but those chairs were definitely not," Sora said stretching out his arms.

"I'm with you on that, I had to move a bit every time I turned a page on my book," Blake said, rubbing her back.

"Well, we're here so we might as well….WOW!" Sora said as he laid his eyes on Beacon. From his perspective, it looked like a more impressive Disney Castle.

"This is actually amazing!" Sora said with figurative stars in his eyes. Blake had seen Beacon plenty of times when she was little, but she had to admit it was still a magnificent sight.

"Yes, it is beautiful. Alright so, I guess we'll be splitting up for the time being." She said crossing her arms.

"Yup! If I'm right the exams should be done in about three hours, right?" Sora asked.

"Hopefully, that should give you just enough time to find your mystery man," Blake said walking ahead of the boy.

"Sure, I'll meet you back here and Good Luck!" Sora said, waving to her. Blake smiled at the brunette and gave a small wave back to him. Sora watched as Blake disappeared in the crowd of future students and he took a deep breath. "Time to get back to work, Lucky for me the organization hasn't shown their ugly mugs yet." He said as he began walking.

"I guess I should start by looking for someone important and see if they know anything. Where should I start though?" Sora then looked to his left and saw a directory map.

"That could help out." He said as he walked over to the map. He glanced over the map and saw an Administration Office not too far off from where he was. "That's as great a place to start as any." Sora then walked away from the map and headed for the Administration Office. As he walked along, Sora took in the breathtaking academy once again and for some reason he felt both very excited and very nervous.

"Chill out Sora, nothing to get nervous about. I am worried though, I've been here a whole week and there hasn't been a single appearance of the Organization, The Heartless or Nobodies. I wonder if the Master might have been wrong about this world or maybe I'm just not in the right area." Sora said to himself, putting a hand to his chin.

"I shouldn't have turned the autopilot off when I got here, The Master did say the ship would take me right to him. Although, if I had done that I wouldn't have met Blake and Elena." He said with a smile. Sora then looked ahead of him and saw a small white building with the letters 'AO' on it. "There it is!" Sora began running towards the Building and walked right in. There wasn't much to look at on the inside, just a reception desk, a few chairs, and a back room. There wasn't anyone at the reception desk, but there was a large man who was eating a bagel. He wore a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants were tucked into his olive boots and he had gray hair and a gray mustache.

"Um, Excuse me, sir," Sora said, getting the man's attention. The old man looked to Sora and swallowed the piece of his bagel.

"Yes, what can I do for you young man? Shouldn't you be with the rest of the future Huntsman and Huntresses of this new generation?" He asked in a prideful tone. Sora snickered a bit at the man.

"Oh no sir, I'm not here for the entrance exams. I've been sent here by my teacher Yen-Sid to find a friend of his, is there any chance you might be him?" Sora asked. The older man took a minute to think before speaking again.

"Forgive me young man, but I've never met someone with that name before." He said, taking another bite of his bagel. Sora sighed.

"Well, it was worth a shot. Thanks anyway." Sora said as he began walking out. Just then, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh Ho! Don't lose heart yet young man, I may not have heard of your teacher but maybe someone else has. Come with me and I'll take you to Professor Goodwitch. She and Headmaster Ozpin can probably help you with your search." The man said with a smile. Sora looked at the man with wide eyes and a big smile on his face.

"You would do that?" He asked.

"Of course, it wouldn't be very noble of me if I didn't help someone in need." The Man said once again in his prideful tone. Sora chuckled again at the man.

"Thank you, I'm Sora by the way." He said,

"Pleasure to meet you Sora, I'm Professor Peter Port." The old man said, holding out his hand.

"Pleasure is all me Professor," Sora said, shaking his hand.

_Location: Training Hall_

Sora and Port had long since left the Administration Office and Port began telling Sora all sorts of stories about his youth and battles against the Grimm. Sora honestly didn't know if the man was telling the truth or not but he had to admit that the stories were very interesting. Two arrived in one of the Training areas where the Entrance Exams were taking place.

"Here we are, I'm sure we can find Headmaster Ozpin or Professor Goodwitch around here somewhere," Port said looking around the room. Sora looked around as well and as he did he spotted a familiar black haired girl with a bow fighting with the boy they saw on the Bullhead, Ren.

"Good Luck Blake!" Sora cheered. After deflecting a barrage of Ren's bullets, Blake looked up to see Sora waving at her. She gave the boy a small wave back and returned to her fight.

"Friend of yours young Sora?" Port asked curiously.

"Yeah...well, kinda….I'm not sure. I only met her a week ago, I think she considers me a friend but she's being all cryptic about it." Sora said, crossing his arms. Port chuckled and gave the boy a pat on the back.

"Believe me, my friend, I know how you feel." He said Sora smiled at the man.

"Now let's see if we can-Ahhhhh, There she is." Port Said in a cheerful tone. Sora looked to where Port was looking and saw in his opinion a very attractive woman. She had very light-blonde hair that was tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes were bright green with thin ovular glasses. She wore a white long-sleeved, pleated top that had a wide keyhole neckline, gauntlet cuff, a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She also had on black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside.

"Wow, she looks so cool!" Sora said, amazed by the woman.

"Yes that's everyone's first opinion of Professor Goodwitch at first, but then you get to know her," Port said with a chuckle. Sora gave the man a confused look.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You're about to find out, come along." He said walking over to the blonde woman. Sora was still confused by what Port meant, but he just shrugged it off and followed. Glynda kept her eyes focused on the fight between Blake and Ren while trying to drown out the constant screaming of Nora on the other side of the arena.

"Glynda dear!" Glynda looked to her left and saw her fellow professor walking up with a young boy with strange clothing.

"Yes Port, what can I do for you? I'm kinda busy right now." Glynda said, turning her attention back to the fight.

"Forgive me for the intrusion, but I have a young man here and he's looking for someone. I was hoping you could give him a hand with it." Glynda turned her head again and took a good look at the boy next to Port, she didn't know why but she felt a strange aura coming off of the boy and it felt familiar.

"Your name?" She asked.

"Uh...oh uh.. It's Sora. Sora Hikari, Ma'am." Sora said with a smile.

"Well, , who is it that you are searching for?" She asked. Sora began scratching the back of his head.

"I'm honestly not sure, my teacher just told me that he had an old friend here at Beacon and he told me to find them." He explained. Glynda raised an eyebrow at the boy in front of her. She could tell he wasn't lying, in fact, he seemed just as lost as her.

"Tell me, what is your teacher's name?" She asked Curiously.

"Yen-Sid Ma'am, do you know anyone who might know- hey, are you Ok?" Sora asked as Glynda was now looking at the brunette with wide eyes.

"Glynda, are you alright?" Port asked in a worried tone. Glynda kept staring at the boy for a few seconds before regaining her composure.

"Forgive me, I'm alright and I believe I can help you with your search ." She said adjusting her glasses.

"Really, Awesome!" Sora said in a cheerful tone. Glynda then looked to Port.

"I'll take it from here Peter, I believe you have your own business with the Headmaster before the school year starts." She said,

"Ah yes, I must ask him about the first semester lessons. Thank you for reminding me, Sora I believe I can leave you in Professor Goodwitch's capable hands." Port said to the brunette boy.

"Thanks again, I appreciate it." Sora said, smiling at the old man.

"Think nothing of it lad." With that Port took his leave. Sora then turned back to Glynda.

"So you said you could-" "I hope you realize you're late young man!" Glynda said, cutting off Sora in a stern tone. Sora was taken aback by Her comment and gave her a confused look.

"I'm sorry?" He asked.

"I was told you would be arriving a week ago, I suppose Punctuality is not one of your strong suits." She said critically. Sora was taken aback again.

"I say again, I'm sorry?" He asked again. Glynda groaned in irritation.

"You were sent by Master Yen-Sid, Yes?" She asked. Sora nodded slowly.

"Yes, Ma'am." He said, still trying to grasp what was going on.

"Then allow me to introduce myself, My name is Glynda Goodwitch. I'm a former student of Master Yen-Sid." She said with a small nod. Sora's eyes went wide at this.

"You...you were a student of Master Yen-Sid, I thought The King was his only student," Sora said, crossing his arms. Glynda gave Sora a nostalgic smile.

"Ah so you know Mickey, how's the little trouble maker?" She said with a chuckle. Sora snickered a bit.

"He's doing fine, I saw him before I came to this world. Wait can we go back to the part where you're the Master's student?" Sora asked, returning to his confused tone.

"We can talk about that later, right now I'd like to know why you're late getting here young man," Glynda said with a small glare. Sora flinched a bit, but he kept his composure. "

I kinda ran into a bit of trouble on my way here." She said in a sheepish tone.

"The Organization?" Glynda asked.

"You know about them too?" Sora asked.

"Enough to know that they're a danger to this world and the others beyond it. Honestly, I think this world has enough problems to worry about." Glynda said looking down a bit.

"What do you mean, what's going on in this world?" Sora asked in a worried tone. Glynda just shook her head.

"It's not important right now, I'll explain once you start getting comfortable around here." Before she could say any more, a buzzer from the arena went off. Glynda turned to the monitor and saw that Ren's Aura was in the red and Blake's was slightly in the yellow.

"Well done you two, you both performed admirably. Please return to your seats and We'll proceed to the next fight." Both Ren and Blake nodded and walked off the arena.

"Anyway, you were telling me why you were late getting here. If it wasn't the Organization, then what kept you?" Glynda asked.

"Um… well you see-" "Sora what are you doing here?" Sora turned to see Blake walking up to him and Glynda.

"She would be that reason Ma'am," Sora said. Glynda raised a brow as she watched Blake stop in front of Sora.

"Did you find who you were looking for or did you get lost again?" Blake teased. Sora nearly fell over and gave the girl a soft glare.

"That was ONE time, I didn't know my way around Vale at the time." He said, Blake, chuckled at the boy and quickly took notice of Glynda.

"Oh I'm sorry, were you both talking?" She asked.

"Yes actually, apparently is who I've been looking for," Sora said with a smile. Blake's eyes widened a bit, she had expected a teacher to know Sora's teacher, not the Co-Headmaster of Beacon.

"That's enough , you know the rules!" Glynda said in a stern tone.

"I didn't tell her anything though," Sora whined. Blake was confused, what was Sora not supposed to tell?

"Forgive me , but there are some things about this meeting that must stay confidential," Glynda said, bringing the clipboard to her chest. Blake was even more confused now, but she decided to leave it alone for now.

"Alright then," she said in her usual deadpanned tone. Glynda nodded and turned her attention back to Sora.

"Now , Yen-Sid has placed you in my care while you are in Vale but don't think that means I'm going to babysit you. I expect you to act responsibly to the rules of Beacon and 'Other' rules." She emphasized with a small glare. Sora gulped and nodded his head.

"Now that we have that out of the way, It's time for your entrance exam," Glynda said looking at her clipboard again. Both Blake and Sora stared at the woman with wide eyes.

"Hold on entrance exams, what for?" Sora asked, slightly scared of her answer.

"You didn't think you were going to stay here and not get an education, did you? Like I said I'm not going to babysit you, but I can't let you run wild either. So enrolling you into the academy is the best way to keep an eye on you and improve your skills at the same time." Glynda said. Sora felt a sense of dread, if there was one thing he didn't want to deal with during his adventures was school.

"But...but..but-" "No ifs, ands or buts ! You'll be joining the academy and that's final!" Glynda said cutting off whatever excuse Sora was going to come up with. The brunette just gave a defeated sigh.

"Yes, Ma'am." He said in a somber tone. Blake sorta felt sorry for Sora, it was clear the boy didn't like school and he wasn't really expecting to join the academy anytime soon.

"Now then, I have your opponent selected for your exam. I suggest you prepare yourself because I'm not one to easily impress." With that, Glynda walked off to fetch Sora's opponent. Sora and Blake watched the blonde woman leave and Sora took a moment before speaking.

"Well, that just happened." he groaned.

"It certainly did, are you ok?" Blake asked. Sora sighed and gave the girl a smile.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just didn't expect to join the school all of a sudden, honestly, I was hoping to avoid joining." He said looking down.

"Why?" Blake asked. Sora's smile slowly faded and he looked away.

"I've always been a slow learner, I could never really keep up in school back home. I always had my friends Riku and Kairi helping me, it helped but not too much. I was never too smart anyway so I guess it's not that big a deal." He explained. Blake gave the boy a sad look, honestly she never really had that problem growing up and she never knew anyone who did. Before she could say anything, Glynda's voice was heard over the intercom.

"Sora Hikari and Nora Valkyrie, please make your way to the arena." Sora took a breath and smiled again.

"Go time, Wish me luck!" he said before running down to the arena. Blake just kept staring at the boy.

"Sora.."

Sora got down to the arena and summoned his Kingdom Key. "Hmm… Glynda said she wasn't easily impressed, so I guess I'm going to make a show of this." Sora then pulled an 'X' shaped Keychain out of his pocket and replaced his standard one with it. The Kingdom Key then transformed into a more sword-like weapon called The Two become One. Sora stared at his blade before smiling.

"Roxas, I hope you don't mind giving me a hand here." He said,

"Wow, nice Weapon!" Sora looked up to see Nora skipping onto the arena with a giant hammer resting on her shoulders and a smile on her face.

"Thanks, nice Hammer!" Sora said, smiling back at the girl.

"Thanks, I made it myself. Her name is Magnhild and she and I are gonna kick your butt." Nora said in a cocky tone.

"Oh we'll see about that, bring it on!" Sora said getting into his battle stance. Nora did the same and awaited the signal to begin from Glynda.

"Now, this test isn't about winning or losing. It's about showing your potential, your skills and your ability to think quickly during combat. So I insist you both hold nothing back during this, I expect you both to give me something exceptional. Now Begin!"

Once those words were spoken, Sora and charged one another. As Nora got close, she transformed her hammer into its launcher mode and fired three grenades at Sora. Sora's eyes widened and quickly put up a 'Reflect' barrier around himself blocking the three grenades. That didn't stop Nora though, her hammer went back to normal and she jumped into the air. She then slammed her hammer onto the barrier causing pink electricity to cover it before shattering. Sora backflipped away from the redhead and looked at the girl in front of him.

"_Wow I knew she could back up her talk, but wow! I know it was my weakest 'Reflect' spell, but still, it can't be shattered that easily." _Sora thought before rushing Nora again.

"Sonic Blade!" Sora said before striking Nora with multiple rush attacks from all sides causing her to stagger a bit. Nora wasn't going to let this stop her as she put her hammer back in launcher mode and aimed it at the ground. She then fired one grenade causing her to blast Sora away before she could hit her again and propel herself into the air. Sora kept his balance for Nora's blast leaped into the air with her. Nora brought her hammer back out and began spinning like a top while descending towards Sora with pink electricity covering her body.

"Tornado Strike!" Sora yelled as he began spinning himself, unlike Nora though Sora created a small tornado around himself while doing so. Both attacks collided with one another causing a small explosion and knocking both Nora and Sora onto their backs. Blake watched the fight and she had to admit that Sora was right, this Nora girl could back up her talk. Her style may have been a bit too direct, but it worked for her.

"Wow, you're really good!" Nora said before getting back up. Sora jumped back up and smiled at the redhead.

"So are you, you've got some serious power...uh...Nora Right?" He asked.

"That's me Nora Valkyrie and you're Sora, right? Oh, our names rhyme! We were meant to fight and be friends." She said jumping up and down. Sora chuckled at the girl's antics.

"Maybe we were, the world works in mysterious ways." He said with a smile.

"Then let's show the world what we can really do!" Nora then Slammed her Hammer onto the ground causing a small quake and causing Sora to stagger. She used her hammer to propel herself forward and slam her hammer into Sora's stomach. To Nora's shock, Sora took her attack pretty well only being pushed back a few feet and getting right back into his battle stance.

"You're really durable, I've shattered auras in one go with a strike like that," Nora said, impressed with the brunette.

"I've taken harder hits than that and I've dished out even worse." Sora then took a single step forward and disappeared from the arena. Nora's eyes went wide as she began looking all around for Sora. "Zantetsuken!" Suddenly, Sora appeared behind Nora with his Keyblade stretched out and a huge slash mark now on Nora's chest.

"Hey, when did you...OW!" Nora yelled before falling to her knees. Sora turned back to her and grinned.

"Too Slow Nora." He said with a chuckle. Nora pouted and quickly got back up.

"Oh, I'll show you SLOW!" Nora picked her hammer back up and rushed Sora again only this time she pressed a button on said hammer covering it in electricity. The electricity soon covered Nora's body and her eyes began to glow pink. Sora could feel the power radiating off on Nora and before he could even try to defend himself, Nora was already within striking distance.

"NORA SMASH!" Nora yelled as she slammed her hammer into Sora's stomach and flung him out of the arena.

"AHHHH!" Sora screamed before he was embedded into the ceiling.

"Oooowwww…" Sora groaned in pain.

"Ha, fast enough for you Sora?" Nora asked with a smirk. Sora freed himself from the ceiling and landed back on the ground.

"That one hurt, you're really strong Nora," Sora said dusting himself off.

"You say that, yet you're dusting yourself off as if you just rolled on the ground for a few seconds," Nora said with a giggle.

"You're one to talk, you took a 'Zantetsuken' to the chest and stood right back up like it was nothing," Sora said, chuckling a bit.

"I hope you realize you both are still in combat," Glynda said over the intercom. Sora and Nora nodded and got back into their battle positions.

"Last Round Nora!" Sora said.

"Aww, but we're having so much fun," Nora said somewhat sad that the battle had to end.

"I know, but the scary lady isn't going to be patient much longer," Sora said, gesturing to Glynda who gave him a small glare.

"Good point, let's go!" Nora said charging Sora one last time.

"Come on Sora, give me all you got." She said, as a current of electricity covered her Hammer again and her eye began glowing. Sora felt her power spike again and knew he had to match it with something equally powerful.

"Bring it, Nora!" Sora said as he also started charging the redhead. Sora's Keyblade was then covered in orange light and jumped into the air.

"NORA SMASH!" Nora yelled swinging her hammer upwards towards Sora who was now descending.

"QUAKE!" Sora yelled as he brought his Keyblade down. Both weapons clashed with one another and a massive explosion was created as a result. The people watching the fight had to shield themselves from the blast and Glynda was the only one to see it all. Once the explosion died down and the smoke began to clear. The audience could see Sora and Nora, both still standing and their weapons still connected.

"You're not one to go down so easily," Nora said, trying to push Sora back.

"Neither are you, you're really something Nora," Sora said, holding Nora back.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Both Nora and Sora jumped backward and lowered their weapons.

"Sora Hikari and Nora Valkyrie, well done. You both showed great strength and skill during this match and I'm hoping to see you both in the coming semester." Glynda said before turning off the intercom. Sora and Nora nodded and walked off the stage together.

"Dude, you are AWESOME! Where did you learn to fight like that?" Nora asked before grabbing Sora and shaking him.

"Aahhhhh… I'm pretty much….self taught, but I did have a few….teachers to help me." Sora struggled as the redhead kept shaking him.

"Nora, let go of the boy before he gets sick." Nora stopped her movements and took her hands off of Sora who was feeling a little dizzy.

"Sorry about that Sora, sorry Ren," Nora said as Ren walked up next to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked Sora. The brunette took a deep breath and smiled.

"I'm good, believe me, I've had worse." He said, Ren smiled back at the boy, he had a pure smile like Nora and he welcomed it.

"Lie Ren, a pleasure to meet you." He said with a slight bow.

"Sora Hikari and the pleasure is mine," Sora said. Nora then put her arms around the boys' necks.

"Yay, we got a new friend and the school year hasn't even started yet!" She said jumping up and down. Sora chuckled and looked at Ren.

"Is she always like this?" He asked.

"You learn to get used to it, you fight quite well," Ren said.

"Thank you, Nora is really strong." Sora then turned to the redhead.

"How were you able to power up your attacks like that, you were hitting way hard the last two times," Sora said curiously.

"Oh, that's just my semblance, you see electricity makes me stronger. My hammer is fitted with Electric Dust when I need to power up my attacks I can access it whenever I want." Nora explained.

"That's so cool!" Sora said with figurative stars in his eyes.

"Not as cool at making a freaking tornado, how did you even do that!?" Nora asked wanting answers.

"I actually want to know that myself, Was that your semblance?" Ren asked. Sora knew that magic wasn't a thing in this world, so during the week, he decided to learn more about Dust and Weapons to make sure he kept the World Order.

"No, my weapon uses multiple cartridges of Dust. I use Wind and Gravity dust in my weapon to create tornados and during that last move I used Rock and Combustion Dust which caused the explosion." Sora explained.

"I see, with the combination with the rock and combustion dust, you strengthen the power of the attack while at the same time blindsiding your opponent with the explosion after effect," Ren said, putting a hand on his chin.

"That's amazing, normally combining dust can cause an unstable reaction if not careful and you seem to have figured it out from what we saw," Nora said she was impressed with Sora. The brunette gave a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head.

"Yea I guess." He said,

" !" The three teens jumped and turned to see Glynda standing behind them.

"Come with me, now!" She said before walking away.

"She really knows how to kill a conversation," Nora said, crossing her arms.

"It's fine, I have to go. It was nice meeting you both." With that Sora ran after Glynda. Ren and Nora waved at the boy and smiled.

"I don't know what it is about him, but I felt something warm and pure," Ren said.

"I know what you meant, during our fight, I could just tell he was awesome!" Nora said. Ren chuckled.

"Come on, let's see if we can get something to eat," Ren said. Nora's smile got very wide.

"OH! Do you think they have Pancakes?!" Nora asked as she bounced in place. Ren just shrugged and began walking away with Nora Skipping right behind him. Blake watched the two leave, but her eyes were mostly on Nora.

"_I guess Sora was right, she can back up her talk and that was some serious power she was throwing around." _Blake then looked to Sora who was walking out of the room with Glynda. _"I knew Sora could hold his own too, but I'm still amazed by the stuff he can do with his weapon. I wonder what else- Oh." _Blake soon remembered her deal with Sora when they first met and she actually felt a bit bothered about it. _"I have to admit_, _I was kinda getting used to having him around." _She then leaned against the wall. "_Oh well, that was the deal. I help him, he helps me and we go our separate ways." _Blake looked down and sighed.

"Hey, Blake!" The secret faunas looked up and turned to see Sora running up to her.

"All we have to do is wait for the result now, this is gonna be awesome. Can't wait to tell Elena when we get back to the Tea shop!" He said with a smile. Blake gave the boy a look of shock.

"Wait, I thought you were going to stay here. I mean you found who you were looking for, didn't you?" She asked.

"Well yea, but she made it very clear that she wasn't going to 'Babysit' me. So I'm pretty sure that she's not going to let me stay anywhere on the campus until the school year starts." Sora said scratching the back of his head. "So I hope you don't mind me sticking around with you a bit longer." He said. Blake stared at the boy for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"Why do I get the feeling you weren't planning on leaving me alone in the first place?" She asked. Sora flinched a bit and gave a sheepish smile to the girl. "You're impossible, you know that?" Blake said in her usual bored tone.

"I've been told...multiple times," Sora said with a chuckle. Blake just rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but you're telling Aunt Elena when we get back and you're on your own with that conversation," Blake said walking away for the Keyblade warrior. Sora went pale when he heard that and chased after Blake.

"You can't do that to me, Elena scares me when she's angry," Sora said, trying to get Blake to change her mind.

"And you think she doesn't scare me?" Blake asked plainly. Sora groaned and Blake had a satisfied smirk on her face.

_TimeSkip, Location: Beacon Training Hall_

Blake and Sora had watched so many matches and every one of them was either really good or extremely boring. The only highlights today were Nora and Sora's fight and the current going on between a boy named Dove and a girl named Pyrrha. At least that's what Blake thought the other fights were boring, Sora on the other hand…

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" He cheered as the girl named Pyrrha finished her match with ease. "The guy didn't even touch her, it was so cool!" he said. Sora had figurative stars in his eyes during all the matches, seeing so many weapons and techniques had really impressed the boy. Blake couldn't help but chuckle at the brunette's childish nature.

"I've heard of that girl back when I lived in Mistral, Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl." She said. Sora watched as she walked off the stage and smiled.

"I've got to have a spar with her when we start the School year," Sora said bearly containing his excitement. Blake may have only known the boy a week, but she knew Sora well enough to know that he was very serious about when it came to fighting with someone. The two would frequently spar during their off time at the Tea Shop and she had to admit that he was very skilled with his weapon no matter how impractical she thought it was.

"Very well done!" Glynda then walked onto the arena and took out her scroll. "You have all done very well, but only a few of you will be joining us at Beacon this year and those whose pictures are shown on the screen above will be admitted. For those who aren't on the screen, better luck next year." Glynda then tapped on her scroll a few times and then pictures of all the students who were admitted were shown. Sora and Blake began looking through the pictures to see if they could find themselves.

"WE MADE IT REN!" Sora turned to see Nora on the back of her friend with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes I see Nora, now can you please get off my back?" Ren asked, feeling his legs about to give way. Sora snickered a bit and turned back to the screen. He could hear so many disappointed students groaning in disappointment and he felt bad that they couldn't get in right now.

"I found us," Blake said, jabbing Sora with her elbow.

"Really, where?" He asked.

"Third row." She said. Sure enough, Sora saw his picture three spaces away from Blakes.

"Awesome...it really does stink that so many others didn't get in," Sora said looking down.

"It just proves that they weren't ready, not everyone can live their dream when so many people do the same thing," Blake said.

"I guess, but still.." Sora said with a sigh. Blake knew her words were a bit harsh, but from her time in the White Fang, this was how she began seeing the world. If you weren't ready to take on the world, you wouldn't be able to survive in it.

"I still think everyone has a chance to live the dream that they choose for themselves." Blake looked to Sora who had a serious look on his face.

"At least that's what I believe anyway, I just hope that those who are leaving today don't give up on that dream." He said. Blake had felt that she had struck a nerve telling Sora what she did, she had begun wondering if she had brought up some bad memories or experiences the young Keyblade Wielder must have gone through.

"Congratulations to all those who have made it this far and we hope to see you at Beacon in two weeks." With that Glynda walked off the arena and the students began filing out.

"Sora, ready to head out?" Sora asked, returning to his usual cheery tone. Blake was taken out of her thoughts and nodded.

"Yea, let's get going." She said as the two began walking out of the room. Glynda watched as the two teens left and then looked back at her tablet to watch a replay of Sora's fight with Nora.

"The Master was right, the boy is strong and he has a very powerful light fueling him. I can see why he's so impressed with him, however, there is always room for improvement. We'll have to work on that once he settles in after the initiation." She said before closing the video.

"Glynda?" The blonde turned to see Professor Ozpin walking up to her. "How's the crop this year?" He asked, taking a sip from his coffee mug.

"Pretty good, though a few of them need work in some areas." She said.

"Don't they always? These are the Next Generation of Huntsman and Huntresses and we must make sure that they're ready to combat the threats of this world." Ozpin said.

"Yes, I know and to make sure She can't gain any more of an advantage against us," Glynda said, taking a small breath.

"Let's forget about that for now, we must focus on the students and our plans for the initiation," Ozpin said as he began walking away.

"Very well," Glynda said, following behind the old man. "_I hope you're ready, things are going to get very complicated for you in the coming weeks._

_Timeskip, Location: Elena's house_

"OH I'M SO PROUD OF YOU TWO!" Elena said squeezing the life out of the two teens.

"ACK! And you were...worried she'd...be mad." Blake said, struggling to breathe.

"Ok, I may have..over exaggerated a bit," Sora said, having the same problem.

"I've only got you both for two more weeks and I plan to make them last!" Elena said, finally letting the two teens out of her grip and running upstairs with a smile on her face. Sora and Blake dropped to the ground taking very deep breaths for a good minute before standing back up.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Sora asked, getting a chill up his spine.

"You're not alone, I have it too," Blake said. The two then sat down on the living room couch and Blake sighed.

"Are you ok?" Sora asked.

"Sorry, just thinking. Are you ok?" She asked back.

"Just dreading school, I'm really not looking forward to this." He said with a small frown. Blake raised an eyebrow at this, she hadn't seen Sora like this before.

"You really don't wanna go to school do you?" She asked. Sora shrugged and took a breath.

"Kinda, but at the same time, I'm really excited! New people, new adventures, new fights. I honestly can't wait, it's gonna be great." Sora said with his smile returning. Blake returned the smile and she nodded.

"I guess so, though making friends really isn't on my to-do list when we get there," Blake said, crossing her arms.

"Why are you so against making friends with someone. Took you a whole week to somewhat trust me and I'm still not sure that you do." Sora said. Blake just sighed and got up from the couch.

"I have my reasons Sora and I told you I don't want to talk about it." She said before making her way upstairs.

"Come on Blake, is this about Adam and the train because if it is we can-" "GOOD NIGHT SORA!" Blake hissed as she walked to her room and slammed the door. Sora was left with a slightly hurt look on his face, he thought he was making progress throughout the week getting Blake to trust him.

"Maybe I did push a bit too hard," Sora said as he laid back on the couch and closed his eyes. "Sorry, Blake." Sora then looked on the living room table and saw a small book laying on top of it. The brunette's curiosity got the better of him and he picked it up.

"'Faunus History: Where it began'," Sora said reading the title aloud. Sora had seen a few Faunus around while working at the tea shop, but he didn't know too much about their history. The boy then opened the book and began reading.

"_Little is known about the origin of the Faunus, and scientists are still struggling to discover or even understand anything about them. Human discrimination toward Faunus began early, due to how startling Humans found it that Faunus looked and acted like them but had animalistic features that were sometimes frightening, such as fangs. This discrimination only grew through rumors and stories that spread fear and suspicion. It was not uncommon for Humans to chase Faunus out of their villages or even to hunt them down and kill them._

Sora's eyes widened at that last part and were appalled. "What...Hunt them down?" Sora whispered to himself before he continued.

_At some point in history, a village in Sanus fell under attack from the Creatures of Grimm, and its survival was thanks solely to the fact that Humans and Faunus worked together to defeat the invading Grimm. _

Sora sighed in relief, hoping maybe this was the start of something good for the Faunus race.

_After this event, Humans grew to realize that the Faunus were not that different from them after all. However, rather than treating them equally, Humans used the Faunus' differences from them to exploit and continue to discriminate against them_

Sora's hopes were shattered, how long has this discrimination been going on for, is it still going on today, were there still humans hunting and hurting the Faunus? Sora really didn't like where this history lesson was going and this was only the first page.

_With Blake_

After going off on Sora, Blake was laying on her bed and scowling at the ceiling. "Seriously, I get he's trying to be nice but I've told him not to push this subject over a million times!" She said with a groan. She then took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"_Just calm down, you know he's just worried. I've come to realize that Sora's just that kind of person, I probably shouldn't have been so harsh."_ Blake thought before yawning. "_I'll apologize in the morning" _Soon the Cat Faunus allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

_Dive to the Heart_

Blake slowly opened her eyes and found herself standing on the stained glass picture of herself once again. "What the, I'm back here again?" She asked aloud.

_How have you been?_

Blake jumped and looked around for the disembodied voice. "You again! who are you and where are you?" She asked.

_I believe I asked you a question first young lady, how have you been?_

"Don't patronize me, Tell me who you are!" Blake Demanded.

_So feisty good, that will help you in the long run. _

"I'm getting really tired of you dodging the question!" Blake said losing her patience

_Settle down young lady, I'm nothing more than a guide. I'm here to help you choose what path you wish to go _down in life. _The choices you make are all your own, whether you choose the path to Light or the path to Darkness. No matter what path you choose, I will always be here to guide you down it. _

Blake took a moment to digest what the voice had just told her. "So you're like my conscience or something?" She asked.

_If you wish to call me that then very well. Now I'll ask again, How have you been?_

Blake still didn't know what to make of this voice, but she decided to humor it. "I'm fine."

_Good, your eyes are a bit brighter since I saw you last. The Light must be having a positive effect on you since you made contact. _

There it was again, what was this Light thing about? Blake then looked at the stained glass picture and saw that the sky blue picture of Sora was still there and this got her thinking. "You keep mentioning the Light and last time when I 'accepted' the help from this Light, Sora's picture appeared. Is he who you're talking about?" She asked.

_Yes, he plays an important roll in the future of this world and others. _

"What do you mean by that, why is he so important?" Blake asked.

_You'll learn in good time, Sora is someone who is one of a kind and he is willing to help those in need. He has a good heart, a heart that sees the good in people before the bad and never giving up on those close to him._

Blake thought about what she was just told, was Sora really that important?

_I can sense your confusion and that's ok, everything will be explained later on._

Before Blake could ask what that voice meant, the stained glass picture began to glow and almost blinded her.

_Hope to see you again soon and remember you don't always have to distance yourself. Relying on others isn't a sign of weakness._

_Location: Elena's guest room_

Blake's eyes shot open and she began breathing heavily. "_Ok, that was far too real to be just a dream." _She thought before lifting her head from her pillow. Blake looked at the clock next to her and saw that it was ten-thirty in the morning.

"_Lucky for me we don't work today. That's the second time I've been to that place and heard that same voice talking to me again too. These really don't seem like normal dreams, maybe I should see a doctor about this."_ The cat faunus then stood up and stretched her out her arms.

"Forget it, I'll worry about it later. I wonder if Sora's awake, I should probably apologize for snapping at his last night." Blake then walked out of the guest room and downs the stairs.

"Hey Sora, you-oh!" Blake saw something very shocking, Sora was fast asleep with his head face-down on the living room table, but that's now what got her attention. Sora was surrounded by multiple books, some in stacks, some in laying on the table and some just scattered on the floor. "_Don't tell me he read all of these books, there is absolutely no way!"_ Blake said, still shocked. Blake then walked over to the sleeping brunette and picked up one of the books that were scattered about.

"I wonder what had him- What the!?" Blake's eyes widened at the title of the book and it sent a chill up her spine. "'Faunus History: The Great War'" She read aloud. Blake dropped the book and quickly picked up two more, both were also about the Faunus and their history. She then looked through more of the books and they were just more books about the Faunus, she even found a few about the white Fang before they were what they are now.

"_Why is Sora reading so much about the Faunus, did he find out that I am one?" _Blake began panicking and while doing so, she failed to notice Sora waking up.

"Ummm… Oh, man…" Blake flinched and turned to see Sora rubbing his eyes. "That's the last time I ever do that, what time is- Oh hi Blake, Good Morning!" Sora said with a bright smile. Blake honestly didn't know what to say at that moment, so she just gave the brunette a small wave. "Sorry for the mess, I got a bit carried away with reading all...well most of this," Sora said scratching the back of his head. Blake was still silent and Sora could tell something was bothering her.

"Are you ok?" He asked with concern in his voice. Blake flinched again and finally spoke up.

"Um... yea I'm ok, why do you have so many books?" She asked cautiously.

"Hmm... Oh, I got these from a book store in Vale, I have to return them next week. After you went to bed, I saw a book that caught my interest and I left to find more." Sora explained. Sora's explanation relieved Blake and she nodded.

"Oh ok, but this many? I didn't think you could read this much." She said.

"Hey!" Sora said, feeling offended.

"Sorry Sora, but you're kinda lazy and seeing so many books around you is kinda strange," Blake said. Sora just sighed, he knew for a fact that books and learning were not his strong suit.

"I know, but this was important," Sora said with a look of determination in his voice. Blake saw this and wondered what he meant.

"Sora, why are you reading so much about the Faunus?" She asked curiously. Sora looked down and sighed.

"The book I found on the table last night, it was about Faunus history and I read that they've been facing discrimination since maybe the dawn of Remnant's history. I mean, looking different can cause some suspicions among some people, but to go as far as hunting, caging and even killing another intelligent species that just want to live in peace is just...wrong!" Sora said balling his right hand into a fist. Blake was caught completely off guard by Sora's words and found herself speechless once again.

"After I finished that book, I decided to get more information and made my way to Tuckson's Book Trade to get all these books. I've been up all night just reading about the faunus and what they've been through." Sora said. Blake was both impressed and shocked. Sure she had seen it a few times, but Sora seemed to genuinely care about the Faunus and the trouble they've had throughout the years.

"You… I didn't think something like this is getting you so worked up." She said looking down a bit.

"Of course I'm getting worked up, I'm shocked that other people aren't getting worked up about all of this. No wonder the White Fang was created, no one's willing to actually take the first step and do something about this." Sora said. Blake flinched after hearing those words, She did know Sora found out about the White Fang through the books but hearing him agree with them was scary.

"You… know about what they're doing, right?" She asked looking up at the boy.

"I know and if you're wondering no I don't completely agree with the methods they use. They were once peaceful until some humans pushed them to the extreme and they're using violence as a way to get their message across. I understand fighting for what you think is right but resorting to this kind of violence and hatred is only going to make things worse for both the faunus and the humans they're fighting against." Sora said. Blake was silent once again and she sat down on the living room couch.

"You ok?" He asked. Blake didn't answer right away, she took a breath and looked to Sora.

"Sora, When you first met Aunt Elena, what did you think of her?" She asked. Sora raised an eyebrow at the question, what did Elena have to do with this?

"Well, I thought she was a very nice lady, just make sure not to get on her bad side or she'll pull the mom look on you," Sora answered with a small chuckle. Blake took in his answer and she smiled a bit.

"You didn't care that she was Faunus?" She asked.

"No, she isn't the first faunus I've ever seen. Three of my best friends are faunus, one is part mouse, one is part dog and the last one is part duck." Sora explained remembering Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. Blake's smile got wider.

"I see, so you don't-" "Kids!" Balke and Sora jumped and looked to Elena running into the living room with a remote control in her hand.

"What's Up, Elena?" Sora asked.

"You tell me, mister." Elena pressed a button on the remote at the living room TV and soon a picture of Sora, a girl with short blake hair with red highlights and Glynda surrounded by a group of strange gray creatures. Blake and Sora's eyes widened and the latter just gave a sheepish smile.

"I can explain," Sora said. Both Elena and Blake gave him a deadpan stare.

"No, really I can!"

**A/N: Finally! This chapter took way too long to get done, I hope you all enjoyed it and I'm looking forward to seeing your feedback on this Chapter. A few things before I go: First, I hope you're all staying safe with everything that's going on in the world. You know what I mean. Second, I tried my best with Nora and Sora's fight and I'd like to know if I did I good job with that or not. Finally, as I said in the last chapter I'm trying to make Sora and Blake's relationship as realistic as possible and keeping it at a steady pace. I hope I've done that during this chapter. Alright, that's everything, I'll see you all in the next chapter! **


	6. Late Night Fight! A Promise of Change!

_Flashback, Last Night..._

_Location: Tukson's Book Trade_

_"Woah kid, you think you have enough?" A muscular man said as he saw Sora walking up with a large stack of books. _

_The young Keyblade wielder had been in the bookstore for a solid hour looking for books about the Faunus, their history, and their current standing in the world. "_

_I might have gone a bit overboard, sorry if I'm keeping you from closing up," Sora said putting the massive stack of books on the counter. Tukson put up his hands and smiled back at the boy. _

_"Don't worry about it kid, I really don't mind. Honestly, if I didn't have to sleep, I'd run this place 24/7." He said with a chuckle. Tukson then began scanning all of the books that Sora had brought up to him and upon looking at all the titles he gave Sora a suspicious look. _

"_So, any particular reason you have so many books on the Faunus?" He asked trying his best not to sound like he was interrogating the boy. _

"_Oh, The lady I'm staying with had a book about Faunus History and I just wanted to learn more since I finished it," Sora explained. Tukson took a good long look at the boy and saw that his eyes were sincere, which surprised him greatly. _

"_You're that interested, why?" He asked. Sora looked down a bit and sighed. _

"_Let's just say that I want to make a difference here and to do that I need to learn as much as I can," Sora said with a look of determination in his eyes. Tukson stared into the boy's eyes and he could see what he meant by 'Make a Difference'. The Older man then gave Sora a smile and began scanning the books. _

"_I see, well if you ever need more info feel free to drop by. My doors are always open." He said scanning the last book. _

"_Thank mister, I appreciate it," Sora said smiling back. _

"_Please kid, it's Tukson, and you?" Tucson asked putting the books in a bag. _

"_I'm Sora, nice to meet you," Sora said. _

"_And you as well Sora," Tukson said, handing Sora the bag of Books. "_

_I need those back in two weeks." He said. _

"_No problem, I'll have them back before then, I promise," Sora said before walking out of the store. Tukson watched the boy walk out and he crossed his arms. _

"_Good Kid, guess there's hope for this world after all."_

_Sora had taken out one on the books that he had been carrying and began reading it aloud_

_The White Fang: beginning _

_The White Fang is a Faunus organization, founded following the Faunus Rights Revolution, the White Fang was initially a peaceful activist organization created to improve relations between Humans and Faunus and improve the civil rights of the latter._

_Sora saw the word 'Initially' and a sense of dread began to wash over him. "Ok, so what happened?" He asked himself before he continued reading._

_Initially, their activities consisted of nonviolent political protests with such tactics as mass rallies and boycotts of organizations that discriminated against Faunus in any way. However, ultimately, these actions proved ineffective. Approximately five years later, after fruitless attempts to be accepted by the Humans as equals by peaceful means, Ghira Belladonna the leader of the White Fang stepped down and was succeeded by Sienna Khan, who did not share the same belief in nonviolent protest. Under this new direction, the White Fang evolved to its current violent and more aggressive behavior._

_Sora's eyes widened and, had to look over the former leader's name again just to make sure what he read. "Wait, Belladonna isn't that-_

_**CRASH!**_

_Sora was brought out of his thoughts and looked around for the source of the crash. He quickly turned the corner and saw a young girl with short black hair surrounded by a bunch of thugs and twirling a red and black Scythe. She wore a black long-sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, over it was a black waist cincher with red lacing in the front and the skirt of her dress had red trim and redlining. She also wore a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trims around the top, and red soles. What Sora took notice of and thought was really cool was the red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. _

_To Sora, she looked like a superhero that was trained by the Grim Reaper, and that just made her seem even cooler. Sora then saw a man with orange hair walk out of a building holding a cane and smoking a cigar. He wore a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes, a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band. Sora didn't know why, but he knew this guy was bad news and Summoned his Kingdom Key. _

"_Well, Get her!" The man in white ordered. One of the thugs rushed forward to attack the young girl and before he or the young girl could react.._

"_BLAZE!" Suddenly out of Nowhere, a huge fireball homed in on the thug and pushed him into another building knocking him out. The young girl's eyes widened at what just happened and wondered where the fireball came from. _

"_Hey!" Everyone turned to see Sora standing with his Keyblade resting on his shoulder. "Six against one, how about we even the odds a bit." Sora then jumped high into the air and landed behind the young girl who was looking at him with figurative stars in her eyes. _

"_Wow, that was so cool, How did you make that fireball!?" She asked in a frantic tone. Sora chuckled at the girl. _

"_Questions later right now, we have work to do! Ready?" He asked. The girl nodded and got into her battle stance. The man in white just stared at the two teens and shook his head. _

"_Everyone thinks they're a hero today, get them." He ordered. The thugs all began to rush the two teens and neither of them seemed worried. Sora quickly blocked two swords and pushed them back just ash fast. _

"_Counter Rush!" Sora said as he unleashed a fluffy of slashes on the two henchmen that attacked him. Once he was done, he jumped into the air once again and aimed his Keyblade at them. _

"_Balloonga!" He shouted as a massive yellow Balloon was formed and headed for the two enemies. The two thought this was some kind of joke so they both slashed the Balloon, only once they did the Balloon not only popped it created eight smaller balloons that homed in on the two and before they could react they were knocked around by multiple small explosions. "I love that spell, Sora said before landing on the ground. _

_He then turned to see the young girl fighting off the remaining four henchmen. They all began to charge at her and she began to smile, She quickly embedded her scythe into the ground and began spinning around on top kicking them in their faces. She then took her Scythe out of the ground and fired off a shot to hit one thug in the gut and hitting another with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying. Sora looked on with wide eyes. _

"_Wow, it's also a gun, that's so awesome! She took out two guys with very little effort." He gushed. She then fired her weapon again and brought the side down on one attacker forcing him to the ground unconscious and dodged the next's gunfire with her speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards so she could throw him to the ground next to the man in white. _

"_You were worth every cent, truly you were." The man said. The Young girl landed next to Sora and she smiled at him. _

"_How was that?" She asked proudly. _

"_That was epic, you're really something else. Now let's take care of this chump." Sora said, turning his attention back to the man in white. _

"_Sorry kiddies, but as much as I would love to stick around." The man raised the end of his cane and aimed it at the two teens. "But I'm afraid this is where we all part ways." The Man then fired a small red fireball at the two and Sora Quickly got in front of the young girl. _

"_Reflega!" He said as he summoned a barrier of light to surround the girl and himself from the explosion the fireball caused. Once the smoke cleared, Sora dropped the barrier and began looking around for the man. _

"_Over there!" The girl said, pointing to the man who was climbing a ladder on the side of another building. _

"_Let's get him!" Sora said before running after the man. _

"_Right behind you!" The girl said following Sora. Sora used his Flow-Motion to maneuver his way up to the roof of the building, while the girl used her Scythe to propel herself up to the roof in one shot. Both teens stood behind the man who had nowhere to go. _

"_So are you gonna give up?" _

"_Or are we gonna have to knock some sense into you like we did your lackeys?"_

_The man didn't turn to face them, instead he just shook his head. _

"_I hope you both know this isn't my first rodeo, people like me always have ways of escaping." He said cryptically. Before the two teens knew what hit them, a bullhead came out of nowhere and the man quickly jumped onto it and finally faced the Sora and the girl. "End of the line kiddies." He said before tossing a red dust crystal at them and shoot it once it was close to them. Sora was about to put up another Barrier, but just as he was about to, a certain older woman jumped in front of the two teens and extended her arm. _

"_Protectja! Soon Sora, the girl, and the older woman in front of them were all covered in a Purple protective Aura and the explosion from the red dust was nullified. Once the smoke cleared, Sora finally got a good look at the woman in front of him and he began to smile. _

"_Glynda!" He said in an excited tone. Glynda turned her head and gave Sora a small glare. _

"_You and I will talk later, for now… Thundaja!" Suddenly a large storm cloud appeared above the Bullhead and after a few seconds, multiple strikes of purple lightning began hitting the vehicle. The man in white began to stagger and went to the front of the bullhead. _

"_We got a Huntress!" He said to the pilot who left the controls and made the man drive. Glynda's riding crop was then covered in a blue aura and she aimed it at the storm clouds. _

"_Ice Storm!" She said as a small ball of blue light was fired from the crop. Once the light disappeared, Glynda brought her down and multiple Ice shards began falling from the clouds. Sora could only watch in awe at what he was seeing, Glynda was using spells that he never knew existed and they looked so powerful. _

"_Wow, her Semblance is so cool." The girl said with figurative stars in her eyes. Sora had forgotten that Magic wasn't a thing here, so of course, this girl would think that Glynda's magic was her Semblance. Just as the ice was falling, a woman in red took the place of the man in white and she began aiming a burst of energy at Glynda. Glynda didn't flinch as her Protectja spell was still active and the attack was nullified, but the flame splattered behind her and began to glow hot with the woman's raised hand. _

_Glynda backflipped out of the explosion, which destroyed part of the roof and used her actual Semblance to gather the shards to create a large arrow, which she threw at the aircraft. The woman in red shatters the arrow with several fiery blasts, but it reforms just in time to hit the side of the Bullhead due to the man in white making a quick aerial lean. The wreckage separated and reshaped into more arrows that encircled the jet, so the woman in red summoned several glowing rings around herself that expanded and destroyed the shards entirely. Glynda was shocked by this and glared at the woman. Sora saw that the two were about to get away and aimed his Keyblade at the Woman. _

"_Mega Flare!" He shouted as a massive fireball was launched from his Keyblade. The woman in red widened her eyes and put out both of her hands to try and block the attack. She tried, but the 'Mega Flare' Overpowered her slightly and knocked her down. _

"_What in the, how did he-" Before she could finish her sentence, the door to the Bullhead was closed and the man in White took off at full speed. _

"_Got away," Sora said dismissing his Keyblade and looking at Glynda. _

"_Sorry." He said. Glynda looked at the boy and sighed. "Nothing to dwell upon now, right now I'd like to know why you're causing trouble in Vale." She said pointing her Crop at Sora. The Keyblade Wielder flinched a bit. _

"_Um...I was just buying some books when I heard this girl about to fight that guy and a few of his thugs." He explained trying not to make Glynda angry. Glynda raised an eyebrow and looked to the young girl who wasn't too sure about what was going on in front of her. Glynda then walked Sora further away from the girl. _

"_I understand you wanting to help but, still you should have left this to the proper authorities. You're supposed to be keeping a low profile unless needed." She said. Though Glynda did scare Sora a bit, she needed to know one thing about him that was crucial if he was going to stay here. _

"_I'm sorry, but I'm not going to just standby when someone needs help. I know the rules prevent me from doing certain things, but that's one thing I'll always do." Sora said with determination in his voice. Glynda's eyes widened for a few seconds before she sighed. _

"_It appears I underestimated you, The Master did say you would do things your own way from time to time." She said. Sora gave the older woman a sheepish smile before she spoke up again. "I'll look past this for now, but if something like this happens again I need you to at least tell me before you go off swinging that Key." Glynda said. _

"_I thought you said you weren't going to babysit me." Sora said in a confused tone. _

"_That was before I actually knew how much trouble you would be, you need to be watched." Glynda said in a stern tone. Sora flinched again, but he didn't argue. Glynda then took a breath and looked to the young girl who was surprisingly still standing there. "As for you young lady, you won't be getting off so easily." She said causing the young girl to flinch. "Umm.." The young girl didn't know what to say. Glynda then raised her riding crop in the air and soon she, Sora and The young girl were covered in white light. _

_After a few seconds, they were all back on the ground and the damage that was caused was repaired. _

"_Wow, that was so cool. You're Semblance is so amazing, just what I'd expect from a Huntress" The young girl gushed. Glynda walked over to the young girl and gave her a small glare. "You're name?" She asked. _

"_Huh...oh uh, Ruby...Ruby Rose." The girl now known as Ruby stammered. _

"_Well, , I hope you realize you are still in trouble. You and my student will be coming with me to discuss your punishment." Glynda said. _

"_Punishment, But I-" "No excuses, do I make myself clear!?" She asked harshly. Ruby shrunk and nodded. Sora couldn't help but feel sorry Ruby, she was just defending herself. _

"_Hey, don't you think-" _

_**How have you been my Liege?**_

_Sora instincts kicked in and he summoned his Kingdom Key once again._

"_Who said that!?" Sora said looking around. Glynda and Ruby looked at the boy with confusion in their eyes. _

"_Sora what's-" Before Glynda could finish her question, multiple gray creatures began to surround the group. They all had strange bodies that were covered in what looked like light gray jumpsuits, and their "mouths" were like zippers that undid themselves to reveal sharp-toothed mouths underneath them. The group got close to each other and readied themselves for battle. _

"_What are these things, I've never seen Grimm like these before," Ruby said, pulling out her Scythe. Glynda stepped close to Sora. _

"_Do you know what these are?" She whispered. _

"_Nobodies, the bodies of those who have lost their heart to the Darkness, and if they're here that means the Organization is to," Sora explained. Glynda gritted her teeth at this and put her focus back on the enemies. _

"_We'll talk about that later, right now let's deal with these monsters," Glynda said pointing her crop at the Nobodies. _

"_Right!" Sora said before looking at Ruby. _

"_You up for this?" He asked. Ruby smiled and nodded. _

"_Oh Yeah, Let's Go!" She said before launching herself at one of the Nobodies and giving it a few quick slashes. The Nobody dodged a few of her Scythes slashes but was not fast enough to evade the final slash and was pushed back slightly. _

"_Wow, despite how they look these things are pretty durable," Ruby said going after the Nobody again. This time she decided to use her semblance to increase the power of her next few attacks. "Hi-YAH!" She screamed as a flurry of rose petals seemed to pass through the Nobody's body and caused it to disappear. "Ha! Piece of cake!" She boasted. _

_Sora just stood in place as three Nobodies closed in on him to attack. As they were about to Strike, Sora used his 'Reversal' Ability to move behind them confusing them. "Lethal Frame!" Sora said as the three Nobodies were suddenly frozen in time. Sora then used this time to deliver a three-hit combo on all three Nobodies and once he was finished he rested his Keyblade on his shoulder and smiled. "Bye-bye!" After that, slash marks became visible on each Nobody and they were instantly destroyed. Glynda took a less direct approach and raised her crop to the sky. _

"_Transcendence!" Soon, the remaining enemies were hurled into the air and Glynda used her crop to send them all crashing back onto the ground below destroying them utterly. Ruby and Sora just stared at the woman in Awe, she didn't even move and she took them out like it was nothing. _

"_Just like a Huntress to not break a sweat," Ruby said with a huge smile on her face. Sora smiled as well. _

"_That and she was trained by a Master Keyblade Wielder and Magician," Sora said to himself. Glynda took a deep breath no doubt because of how powerful the spell was and walked over the two teens. _

"_We need to talk Sora and Ms. Rose, you're still not off the hook." Both teens sighed and nodded at the older woman. _

_Back to Present,_

_Location: Elena's house_

"And that's what happened," Sora said as he, Blake and Elena were all sitting in the kitchen for breakfast. He made sure not to give away too much as the rules forbid him from doing so, but he did his best to leave out the magic and what the Nobodies really were. Blake and Elena just stared at the boy and wondered how he got in so much trouble.

"You mean to tell me you fought off not only a gang of thugs but also a group of monsters alongside the Co-headmaster of Beacon and a young girl with a giant mechanical scythe?" Elena asked, still trying to wrap her head around this.

"Yeah pretty much, I wasn't looking for trouble, honest." Sora said not wanting Elena to give him the 'Mom' look. Elena was about to speak up, but Luckily Blake came to his aid.

"Go easy on him Aunt Elena, he was just doing what he thought was right. He wanted to help and I think he did the right thing." She said. Elena looked to Blake and then back to Sora and she sighed.

"I guess so, but still rushing in like that was dangerous! You may be a strong fighter Sora, but you still could have gotten hurt." She said in a serious tone. Sora looked down.

"Sorry." He said. Blake couldn't say she didn't try and help him, but she knew Elena wasn't going to give up so easily. Surprisingly, Elena just ruffled Sora's hair and smiled at him.

"You remind me of myself when I was your age, I was always going in guns blazing without a plan." She said with a soft chuckle. She then turned to Blake.

"Your parents would always call me out of my recklessness and I always just thought that they were trying to boss me around all the time. This is until your father saved my life from that very recklessness." Elena said looking down before looking back to Sora.

"All I'm saying is it's fine to help and fight, but be smart about it." She said. Blake and Sora looked at one another and nodded. Sora also took a moment to think about what she had said and how it related to his Mark of Mastery Exam. He was both focused on the test and helping the people in the Sleeping worlds instead of focusing on the Organization and why they were in the sleeping worlds in the first place. He should have asked more questions, he should have been smart and stopped to think about the situation instead of hand waving it as 'it's just part of the test.' That's what led him into Xehanort's Clutches the first time, well not anymore. Sora gave Elena a toothy smile.

"I understand Elena, and I am sorry. I'll try to be more careful in the future." He said. Elena smiled back at the boy.

"Good." She said before standing up from the table.

"Well, you kids might have the day off, but I still have to open. You kids enjoy yourselves, I'll see you later." Elena said walking out of the living room.

"Have a good day," Sora said with a smile.

"Don't work too hard Aunt Elena," Blake said.

"I will Sora and No promises Blake." With that, she went out the front door leaving the two teens alone.

"Thanks for that, I appreciate it," Sora said.

"Well, we both know how Aunt Elena can get when she's angry and I don't think you should get yelled at for helping someone," Blake said, taking a bite out of an apple.

"What she said is true though, I do tend to rush in without warning," Sora said, scratching the back of his head.

"I can't disagree with you on that, You did help a complete stranger when you first got here." She said with a smirk. "Sora returned the smirk and crossed his arms.

"You're right and that very stranger became my friend...or at least I hope that's what she considers me." He said. Blake chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Not sure, I'm still thinking about it." She said with a smirk. Sora just rolled his eyes.

"So we leave in two weeks, are you ready for a new adventure?" He asked with a small smile. Blake stared at the Keyblade Wielder for a few seconds before sighing.

"I guess so, a new start would be nice." She said. Sora's smile got wider and he stood up.

"That's what I want to hear." He said in an excited tone. Blake chuckled at the boy. Sora chuckled as well, he was happy to see Blake smiling.

"Alright I better clean up the living room before Elena gets back, I don't want her getting mad." Sora said standing up and walking to Living room.

"I'll give you a hand, I still can't believe you read most of these." Blake said following Sora.

"I can't believe it either, I learned quite a bit though and I'm hoping it will help in the long run." Sora said picking up the books on the floor. Blake raised an eyebrow at his words.

"What do you mean?" She asked Curiously. Sora just gave her a warm smile.

"My secret.. At least for now." He said. Now Blake really wanted to know what he was up too, but she let it go.. for now anyway.

"So those Monsters you fought, i've never seen anything like them before." She said walking over to the Brunette. Sora flinched at the mention of the nobodies and he took a small breath.

"Uh..yea, Neither have I." He lied not looking back at her. Sora didn't want to lie, but he had to follow the rules or else Glynda would find him. Blake raised an eyebrow at his quick response.

"Doesn't sound like you had too much trouble though, guess they were low-level Grimm." She said putting a hand to her chin.

"Maybe, like I said, I've never seen or fought that kind of Grimm before." Sora said, still not looking at Blake. The Cat-Faunas knew something was wrong, Whenever Sora talked to Blake or anyone really, he would always look them in the eye when doing so. So why was he not facing her, why was she getting small responses from the boy.

"Sora I-" "Oh yea, I have to say something." Sora said putting the last of the books on the living room table before turning to Blake.

"I'm sorry about last night." Blake's eyes widened at the boy's sudden apology. "I knew you didn't want to talk about it and I still pushed the Subject. Sorry about that, I should have minded my own business." He said looking down. Blake looked slightly guilty and sighed.

"You're right, it wasn't your business." She said cooly. Sora frowned a bit, but felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to look up. "But I know that's just how you are. You were just worried and I lashed out at you. I'd like to apologize for that, I know you just wanted to help." Blake said with a small smile. Sora was confused by this.

"Why are you apologizing, I'm the one who-" "Nope!" Blake said cutting the Keyblade Wielder off.

"Look, how about we pretend that last night didn't happen and move past it. I don't like seeing you all mopey, that's my shtick." She said now, smirking at the boy. Sora stared at the Secret Cat-Faunas for a few seconds before chuckling.

"I guess you're right, it is more your thing." He said crossing his arms. The two laughed for a minute before continuing their conversation.

"Sora, I'm not going to tell you about the day we met, not right now anyway. Just give me some time, can you do that?" Blake asked. Sora gave his usual toothy smile.

"Of course, When you're ready to talk I'll be here." The brunette said before holding out his pinky. Blake looked at Sora before giving him a small chuckle.

"You really are just a big kid." She said.

"Huh?" Sora asked in confusion. Blake shook her head and wrapped her pinky around Sora's.

"It's a promise." She said, finally giving the Keyblade Wielder a genuine smile.

"Is that a 'Real' Smile I see?' Sora teased.

"Don't ruin this Sora."

_Location: Forever Fall_

Deep in the forests of Forever Fall, a portal of Darkness opened and from it came two tall men in black coats.

"So he's already here, to think he beat us to this world." The first man said with a dark chuckle.

"It matters not, whether Sora is in this world or not, the fate of this world has already been decided." The second man said in an emotionless tone. The first man gave a hardy laugh.

"Oh come on, you know how much of a fighter that kid is. You think it's the best idea to underestimate him now?" He asked.

"He's nothing more than a failed vessel, he'll fail just as he did in the sleeping worlds." The second man said.

"As if! After an experience like that and coming out of it with only a few bruises, i think our little Key Boy is gonna surprise us this time around." The first man said smiling underneath his hood.

"You speak nonsense." The second man said. Before the first man could speak up again, another portal of Darkness opened and another man in a black coat walked out.

"It's not wise to Underestimate your opponent, Young Master." The third man said. The Second man just scoffed and crossed his Arms.

"Why are you here Boss, I thought you had Business elsewhere." The first man asked.

"I've only come to message from Ansem, Young Riku is in the Other world we were scouting and he might need you on a few occasions. Not only that, I'm here to make sure you don't fail again." The third man said looking over to the second. The first man laughed and nodded.

"Alright then, what's our first move?' He asked. The third man gave a dark chuckle.

"Research, let's see what this world is like first."

_Location: ?_

"Magic you say?" A voice said coming from a small, spherical Grimm that was covered with bone-like plates, red tentacles ending in white, bony spikes and a single eye.

"Yes Ma'am, I'm sure of it and it was different from anything I've seen from you or the Fall Maiden. Not only that, it seemed like the boy's attack wasn't at full strength, but it still overpowered me." The woman explained. There was silence from the tiny Grimm for a few seconds before the voice came back.

"I see, I'd like you to look into this boy and his abilities and if he is what you say, we must… appropriate this power he has." The voice said in a calm tone.

"Yes Ma'am." The Woman in Red said.

**A/N: **_And that's It Everyone! I Hope you all Enjoyed this Chapter because in the next we're finally starting the Beacon Arc! It's all officially going to begin: New Friends, New Battle, New Adventures and New Gummi Missions! Not much to say this time other than I'm so happy you all are enjoying the story and I'd like to thank everyone for the comments and support. As always comments and __Criticisms are Welcome and I'll see you all in the Next Chapter!_


End file.
